Konoha Gates
by GreengageTREE
Summary: The return of an old friend in the eye of a political storm could blow Naruto's world into disarray. What is Konoha's fate among all this jazz? Witness the drama! Set 2 years after Shippuden, NaruSasuNaru ! GONE NOWHERE, HIATUS'D !
1. Of Confusion & Fear

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter I - Of Confusion & Fear

**PREFACE**

**Hi! Welcome to my first story. Trust me, when I wrote the first few scenes out, it looked a lot longer, so bear with me while I attempt to attempt writing an actual story. Also bear in mind that I only have a loose plan, any improvements you have, you can let me know. (And I might just **_**ignore**_** you! )**

**This story set a few years after Shippuden in the shinobi world. I can't guarantee I won't put up to date stuff in here, and most likely I will, so I'll try and comprimise as much as I can for those of you still at post-chuunin exam episodes... (have I got that right?) By up to date I mean up to 11th of April, being it then which I started writing (yeah, like a date will help. I honestly don't know how much warning I can give, don't shoot!). Oh, and there will be cross-gender relationship(s) and stuff too. Dunno what to rate this yet. It should be decent enough.**

**So, all that said, **_**I don't own Naruto at all**_**, no rights, nada... Except for a key ring i'm too proud to use (Don't scratch Naru-kin's precious face!). Oh, and all the charecter interaction and thoughts that aren't necessarily canon are my interpretations, be they personal or purposeful. I won't character bash, but I will make Naruto and Sasuke gay (sorry guys!).**

**This chapter is all about the mood, so don't worry if you get confused, it's meant to be weird like that. Now that I've destroyed the mood, on with the show. Enjoy! **

* * *

Voices… They're faint. Who is it?

"Get away from him!"

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"Just leave Sasuke alone!"

"Get out of my way, I'm not done here!"

"He's done with you, so _back off!_"

More noises… Closer this time. What's happened?

Slumped on the ground in a heap lay a figure, emitting soft, strangled groans. A face, bruised and battered, stared helplessly at nothing with clouded, tired eyes. Blood trickled out of the corner of a thin mouth, rolling thickly down his face, matting the broken frame of black hair.

He was tenderly pushed onto his back, and was vaguely aware of the feeble moan that crept up his hoarse throat. Something squeezed around his shoulders as memorable pink hair permeated his vision and a light flowery scent filled his bloody nostrils. The man barely recognised the muffled sound of racking sobs around him and an energetic, desperate voice of a man who seemed awfully familiar…

* * *

"Sakura, please!" A young man barked frantically, before shooting off to take care of the remaining threats.

"Right!" her sniffles ceased as the girl set to work, her eyes blurring at the sight before her.

It was _him_, her only crush for the past, what, 10 years now? And not to mention her team-mate for the past 7, and the cause of all the mental pain she had had for the last 5. Just how did he look? Sakura knew, which is why she had to see, so that she'd know what to do, but as much as she needed to, she couldn't.

She literally couldn't comprehend the extent of abuse done to this man. It was bad enough that she thought she'd never see him again, but this, this was just salt on the wound. Despite this, she straightened up. If she screwed up now at let the situation get the better of her, this would've all been for nothing.

Pulling off her leather gloves, she set about locating the various wounds. Green chakra flared around her hands and Sakura massaged the healing stuff into the broken body in her lap.

"Breathe," the girl whispered gently. "Breathe!" she urged him, half addressing herself. She almost swooned with relief as the man's chest began rising and falling, albeit too slow for comfort, but it was better than nothing at least. She inhaled noisily and roughly wiped the tears from her cheek with her bare shoulder.

"This is Haruno Sakura. Please don't be alarmed, you have several fractures and some fatal ruptures. I need to know if you can respond to me."

Her pale green eyes locked onto the ruined man's face as a weak cry slipped out between his chapped as blood stained lips. Almost falling over herself, she eagerly wiped off the caked blood with a damp cloth and waited for his to speak.

"Sa… k'… ra…" She bowed her head to listen. It would be easier if her ears were actually working, but her mind was temporarily shut down, adrenalyn and anxiety rendering her giddy. She strained out the sounds of clashing metal and guttoral yelps and focused on the man's faint voice.

"Th… Thhh… sorry…" The girl blinked, her face contorting at the poor attempt and she stroked the matted black strands of hair from her patient's purpling face. Her healing chakra slowly repaired the spattering of cuts along his jaw. She didn't want to think about how many bruises she wouldn't be able to reach, but did her best for him.

"It's okay," she choked, huge salty tears spilling out onto the weary face below hers.

"It really is." she wept.

* * *

It was dark. It was bright. There was noise. There was silence. He was lying down. Upside-down? No…

Something had happened though. He was certain, but what was it? All the fight had been a blur, like it hadn't happened. Almost like a horrible nightmare, as if he hadn't had enough of those to last a lifetime. Well, It felt like it wasn't happening at the time. Like now. This couldn't have been happening, because nothing felt like it was. Unless…

Voices again… Outside? Where's outside?

"He's really quite lucky."

"Is he awake?"

"Maybe. It wouldn't matter greatly, given his severity of the damage."

"True. Ha, I just can't believe how close things got. We nearly didn't make it in time…"

"…That's not funny, even for you…"

"Hey, be nice."

A scrape. Loud? Soft. Two gentle sets of footsteps echoed around the… room? Supposedly. A pause of hitched breath. A laboured sigh and the slap of a palm on a shoulder, and receding footsteps.

Someone is still here.

The visitor gave a grave chuckle, jaw set in his stony face. The voice was, gruff, yet soft spoken, manly, yet boyish. It was _very_ familiar.

"You are _so_ damn lucky." The mystery visitor murmured, as clothes rustled. There was movement from above, hesitant, and radiating heat. Uneven breaths, further rustling and it was gone.

"Get well soon, I guess…" sighed the visitor, turning slowly on a heel and sauntering out of the room. The soft click of a closing door was barely audible, but it felt deafening.

* * *

It was scary. To say the _least_. Naruto was so spooked by the arrival of the original news that he wasn't even sure if all of what had happened since then had actually sunk in yet. In fact, Naruto had become so accustomed to the disappointment, he had half expected to wake up in his bed (or on the floor, his sleeping habits being what they were), and not in the hospital room where the outcome of his hard work now lay, mere metres away from him. Now _that_ was scary.

Naruto's gaze fell on the man's sleeping form, the official occupant of the room. He was there, _alive._ Barely, but still alive. And he wasn't trying to kill Naruto, berate Naruto or totally abandon Naruto, believe it or not.

"If only when he's _awake_." he thought sourly.

Instead, the man just lay there, unconscious, wallowing in bandages and the ward bed he'd occupied for a week now. There was a wilting daffodil in a thin glass vase on the bedside table, a testimony to the man's amazing ability to still look handsome after being severely smacked about. Naruto gazed thoughtfully at the flower, intrigued at how times had changed. In the old days, a daffodil wouldn't be fit to be in this man's presence after a day, let alone the week it now recieved. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone really cared, deep down.

In other circumstances, Naruto may have made fun of the fact the man looked like he'd just had plastic surgery, everywhere. However, this wouldn't be the case.

It terrified him that the life of this fragile sleeper was balancing on a sharp knife point, when he'd not even had a tiny slice of the good life yet. He knew he'd have to help him once he finally woke up, but all he could do now was watch, wait and worry.

He decided in his pensive mood to explore the possibilties of what would happen when the man awoke. Naruto hoped that there wouldn't be any death involved. He'd come close to dying by this person's hand two times already. Maybe the man's famous pride would stop him from doing something drastic to the people he now owes _more_ than his life to. If he acknowledged that debt, of course.

"He'd better, that bastard. It'd be a major first." scoffed Naruto to himself.

That was a lie, and it wouldn't be a first, which was the scary thing. This man, potential killer, was the first person to even acknowledge Naruto's worth. They'd been team mates, rivals, best of friends. What would they be when he woke up, when they faced each other properly for the first time in years? What would they be? Enemies? Surely not, else he wouldn't be here. It hurt to think about.

Naruto didn't know what he was going to say when the time came. It frustrated him that he'd have to make this giant decision when he was already confused about his life. He didn't want to think about that, either. It could wait until after this game of Happy Families was over with. Who owned this man? Would he come back willingly to his side? Would he be rejected again, by the only person who understood him and was able to hurt him so much? He didn't want to know. Not now. Not while he was still running away from himself, and everything else.

Gazing out of the hospital window on the other side of the bed, Naruto had a perfect view of the Hokage monument, the petrified faces of Konoha's protectors bathing in failing afternoon light, and looming overhead the Hokage's office building. As he reflected on his childhood, he realised that he held that place of his dreams in a different esteem in the present. that place was no longer the unreachable goal, to be jealously fought for and won. Now, it was a reminder of the troubles he'd had, was having, and soon to have. It was a reminder of his private promise to change Konoha, and the legacy of the true will of fire, which was quickly being snuffed out by the present council, the villagers, and though she mean it, Tsunade.

Everything precious to Naruto was breaking, and he was lost.

It was scary.

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**So... there we have it, honourable reader. My first ever chapter. Oo**

**I suddenly feel really good about this story, but I'm biased so tell me what I should be thinking, guys. I don't care if you don't have an account, or you didn't think anything much of this, but I really understand how other writers feel when I haven't reviewed. It's annoying! So, even it's a simple "meh", give feedback! That way I don't have to write anything so "meh" next chapter. It's like the circle of life... except without singing baboons and dangling lion cubs over cliff faces for all the plain to see...**

****

**Oh, by the way, if this seems angsty, I apologise. I don't want to head in the "rant" direction, but I think that at least _some_ indepth analysis on how the charecter is feeling helps move the story along. This is meant to be a drama...**

**Stay tuned... Yes, _don't_ turn that imaginary knob on your computer. Does anyone even say "stay tuned" anymore?**** I'll update as soon as I can, whine, moan, whinge. I do have some GCSE's at the moment so don't expect much! Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and peace out.**

**GreengageTREE**


	2. Of Strict Agendas

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter II - Of Strict Agendas

**COMMENTARY**

**Hello, and welcome. I know I said I had no solid plan for this, but honestly, I don't think I would've gotten any advice for the plot after only one chapter, so this next one is made by my pure initiative (a good thing?). Plus! I started this chapter right after consulting my clueless brother about a title, so I suddenly felt inspired. Needless to say, this chapter will be a whole lot more organised... I hope. That's with three describing words, so count on it (but not too much)! Do excuse the swearing, I'm in secondary school so it's like a first language to me (what a lame excuse!). Umm… This was never intended for a young audience anyway.**

**Thanks to Xephe for giving me my first ever review, especially since there wasn't much to go on, and Fuelling The Fire!**

**Voila, enjoy, or don't, but even so, review, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Tsunade strode boldly down the proudly shining corridors of her hospital. Her bleach-blonde pig tails swished around her shoulders as she glanced distractedly into each passing room. Not really knowing what made her do so, the Hokage smiled. All was well… sort of. Let's just say that everything was running, be it poorly or not. The well oiled machine that was Konoha had all of its cogwheels firmly attached, the pressure gauges promising no sign of dire impending doom… yet.

On her walk of faith she paused, stood unbalanced by the latest door. It was ajar, and the room beyond was silent, bar the distant rustle of leaves coming in via the window from the empty streets outside. She waited hesitantly for her resolve, unsure of whether she wanted to go in. Tsunade wasn't very sure if she _should_ go in, but after a intake of welcome outdoor air, she gently prodded the door until it swung to.

Inside the single ward were two puzzles of men, one lying quite unconscious on the hospital bed, and the other slumped quite unconscious, and with a little less grace, on a nearby chair. It was a puzzle within itself, she decided, gazing warily at two of the hiccups of her wonderful machine. At that thought, she remembered her original quest of the hour – facing some of the older hiccups that didn't seem likely to be fixed any time soon. Sighing, Tsunade edged around the room and headed for the window. She pulled the great panes on their hinges and locked the windows shut, placing the key on the bedside table.

Another forced sigh escaped her as she bent over the man in the chair, and patted him gently on the cheek. The man's lids rose heavily, revealing dull blue eyes, bloodshot with exhaustion.

"Naruto, go home and sleep." She murmured, as the man groaned, squishing his face in his palms. "He won't go anywhere, so worry about yourself." she said, after another laboured sigh. To this the man growled, still in a state of dumbness. He sat up in his chair and sniffed groggily. Tsunade gave the young man a tweak on the nose before walking out of the room, ignoring the half-assed complaints behind her.

"And now to the task at hand – Oh joy." Tsunade thought, as she made her way out of the hospital complex, and to her offices in the Hokage building. She had one hell of a conference coming her way. "More like a lecture!" she added mentally. Despite Konoha's being ruled by a single figure, the Hokage, who in turn is advised by the two elders, Tsunade still felt like this government left her no freedom to run the Fire country how she saw fit. And she knew better than anyone what the people needed. Unfortunately, she didn't know what the people _wanted_. So it was up to her two advisors, insert names here to manipulate her into running a country on the way to corruption.

It didn't help that the villagers were so bloody ignorant about the plight of a day in the life of a ninja, but Tsunade knew too, that it didn't help her ninja were so bloody good at stirring up trouble. She was walking away from a perfect example to this testimony. How disturbing it was to be stuck in the middle of a culture clash, when you don't even want the job of Hokage in the first place. Tsunade shook her head in denial, stuffing the discouraging thoughts to the back of her mind as she neared the steps to her apartments. Alrighty then...

* * *

The kettle grumbled pathetically and steam billowed from its limescale encrusted spout. Naruto ripped off the lid of his instant noodles and poured the hot water onto the caked powder within. He leant back on the counter and waited. And thought.

"I feel salty" pondered the man of much of wisdom. His throat felt like his floor, like rough threadbare. No-one needed to tell him how drained he looked, the puffiness of his eyes could say that much. Naruto wasn't too surprised, not that anything could bring him out his stupor anyway, but he knew he'd ignored himself for a while now. He didn't need Tsunade to remind him how unreasonable he'd suddenly become. On the contrary, he was quite sure and definitely convicted to his current situation. And he could handle it. If he'd got this far without clinging onto someone like a little girl and asking for a hug and cocoa, then he sure as hell wouldn't do it now.

Nope, Uzumaki Naruto was fine. Great. Really. He was by no means fazed by Sasuke's sudden appearance, or his getting owned, or his eventual landing in the wrong hospital. He was completely okay with the blunt offers of the villagers to help him move out for good, and the funny faces the elders gave him every time he went to get a mission for Tsunade-baachan. He was even fine with the cold shoulder she was developing for him, and the cold shoulders he was getting from even the people closest to him.

Everything was okay. Except maybe that he was really hungry and needed noodles now. He dabbed with a fork at the lip of the cup, expecting something squidgy to attach itself and found himself clawing at water. Growling, Naruto dug his fork straight to the bottom and unearthed the lump of soggy stuff. "Another dud. Screw this!" In one flowing movement he chucked the cup and the lump of gone-off noodles into a plastic bag hanging on a doorknob and instead reached for some fruit. Grumbling, he selected a ripe banana. As he munched on the soft fruit he felt like he could see the money flying out o the window. Such was the effect of trying to live as cheaply as possible.

Naruto looked across the short distance from his kitchen area to the bed, and sought out the trusty digital alarm clock that perched on his chest of drawers. Dim red letters glowed, 14:26 blazoned across the smudged black face. "Plenty of time…" He peeled off his black T-shirt and shuffled into the bathroom, leaving his clothes trailing onto the floor. Before stepping into the tiny shower he switched on the water, and stood in the nude, waiting for the damn thing to heat up. He laughed a little to himself. "Warm as it'll ever get…" He muttered, grabbing the shower gel before stepping under the hand-temperature shower.

* * *

Auburn and burgundy leaves littered the ground, gathering in nooks and crannies all around the village. The cafe in the centre was oddly empty, the villagers much preferring to drink hot tea from the shelter of their homes. A uniformed waitress sauntered over to the only occupied table at placed the plate of dango beside a steaming cup of tea. Sakura thanked the girl and tucked into her sweets. As she ate, staring pensively at the undressed trees, she wondered where Naruto was. After stalking her for so long she expected the man to have at least turned up to a date. It was a date as friends, but that fact had never discouraged Naruto before. Sakura wondered if her guess was right, and that her team-mate was snoring away the years at the hospital. She tittered silently as she returned to her tea. It was so like him, to run after something for so long, and then only realise what he actually wanted when it was going, going, gone.

"He's so dopey!" she laughed to herself. But she loved Naruto. She didn't care how, but she did. He always needed looking out for, but you could depend on him for absolutely anything. "Almost anything." she corrected herself. Right now, she wanted to trust Naruto to sort himself out. ...And turn up now before she left the cafe!

"I thought too soon, Naruto! In here!" Sakura called, leaning out of her chair to face the man as their distance rapidly decreased. She pulled up an extra chair, ignoring his sincere apologetic ramblings and waving a stick of dango in front of his face. Naruto blinked at the dango before accepting it.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry I'm late, there was this whole thing, and I needed a shower, and-"

"Naruto! _I don't mind_. Just eat up, my treat." Naruto brightened at the words and began chewing the dango noisily. "You don't look to good. How long were you at the hospital?" Sakura leant on the table, lowering her voice slightly. He chewed thoughtfully, his whisker-marked cheeks stretching to house the masses of dango in his mouth. Swallowing, he replied in a small strangled voice.

"Musta been a coupla days now."

"Naruto, you _really_ need to start-"

"I know, I know. But I just need some closure. What if he wakes up and there's no-one there with him? What if he tries to escape again, or they kill him, or-"

"Listen, no-one's going to touch him. Trust me; we'll know when he's awake. Tsunade-sama put Shizune on guard herself, so stop worrying about him." Sakura gave him a calculated look as he listened to her suggestion. The light had faded from his eyes, but there was something in them, some inexplicable emotion. He lifted his head, and showed her a sorry face.

"I _can't_."

"I thought you'd say that," she sighed, downing the rest of her tea. She paid the bill, leaving a few coins on the tray and stood, pulling on her thin black hoody. "Well, if that's how it's going to be, come on." Her friend also rose, wiping crumbs from his face with the back of his hand. He looked perplexed.

"Huh?" Naruto tailed her out of the cafe, following her bewildered.

"Keep up, Naruto. We're going to see Sasuke."

"Oh. Right..." He fell into step beside her, trying to recover from his blatant show of idiocy. Sakura chuckled at him and playfully bopped Naruto on the head. The leaves crunched under their feet as they laughed up to Konoha's hospital.

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**Ugh… I started this chapter while I was on a roll, and went through a whole range of emotions writing the rest. It was a pretty weird week. It rained, someone soda-popped me, I did pretty good in my French Oral, and now it's really sunny. I sincerely hope the story didn't get too inconsistent. ****I use the word "bloody" quite a lot, since I'm British and don't really say "friggin'" that much. In some contexts, I do actually mean "there was blood everywhere", but hey, you're reading it, take it however you bloody well want!**

******Useful notes? Hmm. I don't eat a lot of instant noodles, so that thing with Naruto has never happened to me. If it's weird, let's just say I was using some creative licence. I know _I_ wouldn't want my noodles to do that! Here's hoping.**

**Thanks once again Xephe, sorry for leading you on until this baby got here. And thanks also to piggy07, just for being _her!_And yay! 47 hits and counting! Oh yeah! It's official, slow updates ahead. I want to start my coursework _before_ I throw away my life. So, until the next chapter, _stay tuned..._ to this page!**

**GreengageTREE**


	3. Of Tough Decisions

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter III - Of Tough Decisions

**COMMENTARY**

**Welcome back! Here's promising a little more "moving along" in the story. I realised too late that this story wasn't going anywhere fast. So I say, I was setting the scene… yeah. Now though, stuff will happen. So I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank God for bank holidays! AH! I just remembered, things may seem totally OOC, but this story is based on personal wishful thinking (Um, it's _fan fiction_?). I'll try to keep in character as much as possible. **

**AH! Another thing: ****_If you're not reading the manga then there's a spoiler ahead!_ Sowwy. Read the manga!**

**One last thanks to those who are returning to my humble 6000+ word thing that aint even started yet... That makes Xephe and my buddy piggy07. Two... Oh Lordy!**

**EMJOY.**

* * *

Air fizzed inside the council room, the last of the summer wasps buzzed angrily by the windows, and Tsunade fought the urge to toss her bundle of papers out onto the lawn below. Why she couldn't open the window a crack she just didn't know. No wait, she knew, and very well at that. Tsunade glared dead ahead of her, hands bridged under her chin. Konoha's elders Homura and Koharu shared a look of contempt. Tsunade wished they'd don a new expression once in a while as she sized them up. She spoke, and the fatigue was evident in her cracked voice.

"I've heard enough of that for today, let's move on."

The elders shot a few motley glares before shuffling their own copies of the itinerary of that day's meeting.

"Well then," Homura began, clearing his throat warily. "I suggest we review the matter of what should be done about the rogue nin, Uchiha Sasuke." As he tilted his head, the light caught in the lenses of his glasses, giving that spooky illusion of flashing eyes.

"Here we go again!" thought Tsunade, but with her patience already worn thin by arguing with the old geezer, she decided to keep this to herself. She sat silent, and he continued.

"Uchiha has been registered as a missing nin for as good as five years as of the moment. I sure you understand that with a record like this, few of the villagers could regain their trust of him very easily."

"And least their respect for the Uchiha clan, may I add!" interrupted Koharu, her eyes leering at Tsunade as if she were a naughty child.

Tsunade groaned inwardly before answering, "I'm sure Uchiha cares as much for his clan as he does for fluffy little lambs. He won't be expecting to be butt-kissed any time soon, trust me."

"Indeed." Homura drawled, ajusting his thick rimmed glasses. Koharu's face was screwed up in distaste at the Hokage's choice of vocabulary. "It's understandable that Uchiha would know his place in the village, though I am forced to recall that he was in contact with many other powerful criminals in the space of his disapearance, all of which are a threat to the village."

"Fair point, but we have ourselves some damn fine ninja. If you remember, I had Shizune on guard 'til you called her off."

"Hokage, I feel this notion of protecting Uchiha is quite unbecoming." The old lady opposite inclined.

Tsunade had to stop herself from blowing up in their faces. This was nothing new! All of her 'notions' were shot down by the old farts. She'd had enough of beating around the bush. Besides, she'd already decided what to do with the brat. She moved to open her mouth, but was interrupted by that stupid old man.

"Tsunade-sama, we are willing to comprimise with whatever ideals you may have, but it would be wise to restrict Uchiha and keep him under surveillance until a long term decision is made."

They watched her seeth like a keetle under their smug gazes. "Long-term-decision my ass!" Tsunade raged inside her head, not daring to give them the satisfaction of breaking her out loud. "I already have a decision!" She told herself indignantly. She urged herself to speak up before-

"If it pleases you, Hokage, we would like to arrange the arrest as soon as possible."

"_Arrest?!" _She fumed silently. Tsunade tried to form a sentence in her gathering rage, but knew nothing would work on these merciless reptiles. Instead, her body disobeyed her and she nodded feebly. The elders flashed crocodiles' smiles at her, before slithering out of the room. Shizune slipped in, her face a portrait of worry, and a bottle of sake at the ready. In her other hand was more paperwork, but right now was the time for priorities. Tsunade eagerly accepted and downed the rice wine.

* * *

"What do I do?"

The words screamed themselves inside his head. His mind ran in circles searching for the loophole, the ticket out, but it was to no avail. He guessed he was pretty calm, but only because he could hardly move an inch.

Sasuke was awake. He could see the room around him, and he was in it. No-one else was there this time. Nurses had been in, opening windows and whatnot. The windows were open now, welcoming a chilly autumn wind. He shivered a little, and pulled the blankets closer around his face. Then he hesitated - did he really want to get comfortable here? After all, he hadn't planned ever to return to Konoha, and he couldn't be sure if he was safe from outside threats in any case...

He remembered now, and the memory was as vivid as day. His team, Orochimaru's bane, the one and only Hebi, had turned against him. They'd followed him like dogs until that day, when they finally snapped back with a mouthful of jagged and practised teeth. And boy, did it still hurt. In a physical sense of course, or so he told himself.

To be fair, Juugo hadn't been a part of it. He'd disbanded long ago, in search of a more immediate cure to his curse. Sasuke however, had trained so hard under Orochimaru that he'd devised a way to keep the curse seal at bay. Well, we can't _all _be as perfect as Sasuke, can we? But no matter how much training he may have done, he still had his ass handed to him. Damn it, maybe all this 'putting your heart in it' rubbish actually _worked_. No kidding, they'd put their hearts in it alright, even Karin. About that, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was relieved she'd outgrown her dumb little crush or not.

In any case, Suigetsu had been the most deadly. He knew all sorts of people, all sorts of not-people and had all sorts of grizzly experience. Sasuke had seen the carnage that man could do, and knew he had whole circles of buddies who could do worse. He hated to think what state he'd be in now if he hadn't been saved...

He'd been saved. He knew the people who'd done it, they were his old team mates from days of yore. Haruno and Uzumaki... Sakura and... Naruto. Now _there _was an interestign turn of events. After all this time, that Naruto had gotten him to return to Konoha, with almost every bone in his body broken. Only, Suigetsu had saved him the honour of doing that. He wondered briefly if that annoying loser was celebrating somehow, being all smug while Sasuke was lying half-dead in hospital.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door bursting open, and an ANBU squad trooped into the tiny hospital room. Sasuke was quickly restrained, to his mild surprise. He may have been awake, but he was exhausted. He didn't fight their grip.

"May I ask what it is you're doing?" He asked monotonously.

"Sure, Uchiha." The captain replied, in an almost sing-song sort of tone. "You're under arrest. We're imprisoning you 'til we can trust you a little. Any arguments?" Sasuke shook his head weakly. "Good. Then I'll just make sure you're quiet along the way..."

And then it all went dark.

* * *

The remnants of Team 7 ascened the steps to the hospital entrance in and apprehensive kind of silence. Sakura held open the door and Naruto followed obdeiently into the foyer. She left him standing idle and approached the nurse at the desk. The nurse smiled in welcome.

"You're here for Uchiha-san right sempai?" Sakura nodded, smiling back numbly. The young girl's smile slipped, and guilt slapped itself all over her cute features. "He's been... discharged, but not released... Uchiha-san's been arrested..." She trailed off akwardly. Sakura's head lolled forward an inch, and her smile twisted into a grimace.

"Thank you." She mumbled hoarsely. She turned slowly, facing Naruto's latest picture of despair. "Let's see Tsunade-sama tomorrow. Come on, I'll hang by yours for a bit." Naruto nodded dumbly, opening the door for his friend, and exiting after her.

Even as they walked in the fading light of the afternoon, no words were exchanged. It wasn't very akward, but both friends were lost in their own thoughts, and a familiar depression settled. When they arrived at the door, Naruto brandished a bunch of keys and began his advance on the various locks on the front door. Sakura watched balefully, and spoke.

"I think I'll go home, actually. I'm kinda tired. It's probably the wind..." Naruto stole a glance over his shoulder. She'd meant it, her cheeks had sunken, and her eyelids drooped. He nodded, understanding, and parted his lips. A dry "okay" slipped out. She placed a hand on his back, and let it fall along it before resting at her side once more before wandering back onto the street.

The last rusty bolt wailed in protest as he dragged it out of the ground, and Naruto straightened up to turn the last key in the door. The process done, Naruto gratefully staggered into the tiny appartment and collapsed onto his cardboard couch, and lay there, perfectly still.

He could've sworn he'd fallen asleep for a few minutes. It was welcome. He felt terrible, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Who wouldn't feel like crap when their best friend was imprisoned? That was the wrong question. Sasuke was by no means anyone's friend here, let alone_ best_ friend. There had be a feasable explanation, some reason why he was taking all this so hard, a reason why he needed to see him so badly. And no answer could present itself.

A fleeting thought sailed through his conscience. For a moment, he was flying through the rooftops, flying to his fears, flying to Sasuke. Just for a moment, he was overjoyed, terrified, drunk on the adrenalyn of desperation. Caution was thrown hard into the wind, and blown, far, far away. There was nothing else in his life, but this feeling, this vocation. He was exited. Just for a moment.

He blinked, once more in the gloomy shadows of his living area as the moment passed. The couch heaved under him as he sat up, searching the room in its graduating darkness. So, he _had_ been asleep. What a lovely dream...

"Ugh, I need to stop this."

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**Swearing _isn't_ my first language! It's second to my wordy, "posh" English. Well shoot me if I think a read should be informative as well as interesting. I think I should clarify that while I'd like to be a good author, I'm too much of good speaker. _Sorry. _Which is why I was very specific when writing the dialogue. Tsunade is my swearer, Naruto is colloquial (or at least how I speak when on sugar. GUFFAW!), Sakura is... polite-ish? And Sasuke is... the regular guy. It's the natural order. The circle of life... No! No sidetracking!!**

**Super-huge_ THANK YOU (!!)_ to Halskr who got me the names of the councillors! It saved me having to do more extensive (10 second) research. What can I say? We all need someone to lean on... Leean... Proper thanks for all reviewers next chapter. Next chapter? Yes, that would be a good idea...**

**I don't want to repeat myself, but my goodness ****it works, I hope. I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THIS IS "MEH", YOUR VIEWS ARE IMPORTANT FOR THE PROGRESSION OR DESTRUCTION OF THIS HERE ATTEMPT AT ATTEMPTING A STORY!! SO! _Grant me my divine judgement_, guys, and _REVIEW_!!**

**STAY TOONED. BEJUDGE ME.**

**GreengageTREE**


	4. Of Reopening Relations

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter IV - Of Re-opening Relations

**COMMENTARY**

**Good evening! Welcome back to Konoha Gates. Last chapter I promised some progression, and this chapter I really hope it's progression of the original story and not the 35 episodes of Full Metal Alchemist I've watched all week (ARGH!). That truly is a hooking show. Is it good though? Anyways, this'll be a tad longer than previous chapters... Let's say, some 500 words more, give or take a few hundred. Or thousand. **

**Now, what have I already written? LOL! Ah yes: _Sasuke done got hisself arrested like. _I think I should clarify what the hell I wrote previously from now on. It may prove helpful for you _and_for me! Geez, it's only 4 chapters in now but I've already lost my place. I HAVE NO PLAN!**

**Thanks to Eevee (see you Monday!), Dragon77 and Blood Zephyr for lodging their compla- I mean _reviewing! _And special thanks to Halskr, who saved me the _tedious (?!) _job of researching Homura and Koharu's names. Please accept this metaphorical Internet hug. HUG!**

**GRAB THE POPCORN!**

* * *

The next morning arrived, its crisp frost hanging gently in the cool air, catching the weak rays of sunlight on sharp edges and rough surfaces. It even crept up railings, walls, and doors. Naruto slammed his door, but the damp frost sprinkled on the cheap wood deafened the crash. That was a bit annoying. He was irritable this morning, partly due to the cold, but mostly because he wanted to be riled up enough to make a lasting impression on Tsunade. For that was who he was visiting in the very early hours of this morning.

He'd chosen very specifically to be out by 6 am, so she'd be too tired to deal with him. But that meant he himself was too tired to compute much. Breakfast had consisted of squat. "This'd better be worth the empty stomach..." he growled inwardly, pacing himself into a light jog to the Hokage's apartments.

Yesterday's winds prevailed, dragging in a wispy blanket of thin cloud. The moisture in the air penetrated Naruto's black jacket, dulling the vivid orange trimmings. Faded black sandals crunched wetly on the leaves and Naruto considered his plan of action.

"So I go in, and she wakes up, and then, then... Um."

The staircase loomed ahead before he'd even realised it, and soon he was taking very deliberate steps up to the awaiting office. His mood switched momentarily, and a feral grin spread like a disease over his face. He nodded politely to the two ANBU mooching half-assedly at the doorway, and snuck inside noiselessly. The grin grew at an alarming rate when he guessed right. He looked over at the hardy desk of the Hokage, and saw it.

There, amongst the ominous piles of paperwork and discarded sake bottles, was Tsunade. And the reason Naruto was still alive in the room was that she... was soundly asleep. "Like a baby!" The troublemaker snickered to himself. The young (looking) woman's head was lain gently on a dossier, a stream of drool leaking its way through the corner of her plump, pink lips. A wisp of her blond (looking) hair was caught in her mouth, and soft, cute sounding snores echoed around the dim room. Morning light danced through the blinds and played on her ladylike (looking) form. To be frank, an old woman was lying in a drunken slumber amongst yesterday', last week's, and last month's work.

Naruto balled a fist into his mouth to stifle the oncoming sniggers. Bending over and placing his head mere inches away from the Hokage's face, Naruto tried, and failed to imitate Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, you still have work to do." He almost whispered, biting back a laugh.

"Naruto... You idiot..." She murmured, as said man froze on the spot. "I don't wanna go to work todaaay..." She trailed off. Naruto straightened up and sighed with relief. It was clear the old lady was still in dream world.

"Tsunade-baachan, I came here to talk to you. D'you think you could, y'know, wake the hell up?"

She stirred from her desk, her head rising slowly as she summoned a tremendous effort to bring herself round. She stared at Naruto wide-eyed and innocent, her mind still half on its way. She opened her mouth, seeking words that made sense.

"Naru... why... you here... are... Huh?" Her eyes grew wide as saucers, pupils dilating with shock. Now, she was _awake_.

"NARUTOOO!! HOW THE _HELL_ DID YOU GET IN MY OFFICE?!"

Naruto plain burst out laughing as she erupted. Papers and bottles went flying as the Hokage leapt from her comfy seat, and she dashed about the room, opening blinds and fixing her loose attire. He soon stopped after she walloped him one on the head. She calmed down, and returned irritably to her desk.

"What do you want, runt?" She growled, leering at Naruto, who quailed.

"Um, I wanted to talk about Sasuke's arrest."

"Ha? You want to talk about Uchiha? That little punk's caused me double the paperwork I've ever had to do in a day, you know. He'd better be grateful you brought him back!"

"Yeah, about that. I was wondering if I could maybe..." He looked up at Tsunade, who was chewing a pencil angrily, eyeing the dossier-come-pillow before her. She grunted distractedly. "No, I'll ask another time." He began turning around, but Tsunade spoke up.

"Spit it out now, save the toothache for later. Whaddaya want?" She was still eyeballing the dossier, but now she was listening.

"Well," He began, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He knew already that this wouldn't work. "I'd like to visit Sasuke." The Hokage froze. "Agh, I knew you'd say no-"

"Alright." she said. "He's awake, after all. No-one can stop you _visiting_him, but just don't bust him out." She gave one last calculating glare to Naruto, before calling an ANBU. "Escort this man to Uchiha Sasuke's cell, he's a visitor."

The officer rose, hesitating. If his face hadn't been concealed by the customary mask, Naruto would've guessed that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Visitors for _Uchiha? _Nevertheless, he saluted Tsunade and led Naruto out of the room and on towards the small prison compound nearby.

"That was surprisingly easy." Naruto thought bemusedly to himself as he followed the ANBU down the corridor.

* * *

It was boring in here. There were bars around the walls, but they were just for show. He knew that all the powerful seals the Hokage could make were on the room, and it was futile to try escaping. But that didn't make escape any less desirable. There was _nothing_to do in here!! It seemed like the council had locked him for a reason, however. There had to be an underlying goal aside from making sure he didn't run away again, but he couldn't think what it could be.

Oh yes he could. They wanted to isolate him from all his fwends so that he went positively nuts. _That_would stop him from massacring Konoha. "As _if_I'd even do that in the first place." He sighed, to no-one in particular. "I owe 'em too much." Frowning, he contemplated the current predicament. He had an enormous debt to pay to Konoha, and even more to pay to Team 7. They'd saved his _life_. And for what? So he can rush off and continue being a criminal? Sasuke didn't even want that anymore. He wasn't going to run from where he truly belonged.

Belonging. Not something he'd tried for a while. If the actions that had lead to his inprisonment were any realisation, Konoha wasn't entirely ready for him to belong either. He didn't deserve to belong here. Yet again, he didn't deserve _not_to. At least he'd eradicated some dangerous threats in his time away from town. Would it count for something if he submitted now? People surely expected a fight out of him, some form of normality (as it were) from the chameleon that was the last Uchiha.

"I'll sit still. I'll be a good boy." He growled, the room's unbearable emptiness already screwing him up. He slumped against a wall and knocked his head against it. "Just let me _see_someone... Pleeeease..." Out of the question. Who'd want to see him? Sakura would, even though she scared him. She was the one who earned his gratitude, what with returning him from the edge of death and all. Nonetheless, he figured she was still pretty obnoxious, despite her crazily huge personality change.

Obnoxious. Naruto was obnoxious, and on a whole different level from anyone else. While Team 7 was in its prime, Naruto was the single person that could rile him up so much he'd want to kill something, and then turn around and be this hero, or show the most uncalled for kindness of understanding. "Just like when we were really little." Sasuke murmured, recalling the evenings when he would sit alone by the lake, ignored by his family, and a strange boy would pull a face at him, followed by the truest of smiles.

He was very aware, at that moment, how much he'd messed up. So much had been lost, so much could have _been_. But he'd been born into a family condemned to trouble, and unable to stop the events that followed. "Like the homicide of my family, the torture of my brother, that Orochimaru cursing me," Sasuke counted off all his crap on two hands some toes before getting bored. "Geez. It'd be cool if something _good_ happened to me."

That was unreasonable. He knew some good things had happened amongst all the bad stuff. Shorlty before beating him to a pulp, he found a true friend in Naruto before scampering off to the Sound. He'd succeeded in overthrowing Orochimaru with his life in tact. More recently, his ass was rescued from certain death undeservedly by his old team, and that was something to be _overjoyed_ about. "I'd kill to see them again." he muttered groggily, sliding his back down the cool wall of the cell and sitting comfortably on the floor. There was nothing to do.

* * *

The ancient corridors wound to a halt in front of a rather cheap looking door. A deceptive feature, since the doorway was riddled with tell-tale markings of foreboding seals. Naruto knew that the various squiggles and lines meant the room beyond was under some serious protection. He wondered whether it was to stop people getting out, or in. His train of thought ground to a stop when the ANBU officer bit a thumb and placed it on a kanji letter beside the door knob. He then placed a hand on the door, and gently pushed. Odd ripples shook the door, in a strangely liquid manner. The man turned to Naruto.

"It's open. You're not allowed so much time, though, so I'll call you when you're up." He spoke stiffly, stepping aside. Naruto had a funny feeling there was a glare hidden under that silly mask, but it wasn't a bad guess. Leaving that aside, Naruto started for the cell.

And then he faltered. "Wait a minute!" He thought, a cold sweat forming on his temples. "What am I_ doing_?? I'm just gonna waltz in there? What about all that stuff I worried about last night??" The ANBU cocked his head to the side questioningly, gazing at him with what Naruto only imagined would be a perplexed expression. "Argh to hell with it. Why else am I here?" He finished, summoning his legendary courage. He gulped, and groped the door handle, entering with deliberation.

He took slow steps into the room. It was dark inside. The room was sparse, a single silhouette breaking up its bland decor. It watched, with half lidded eyes, shining in the unnatural light streaming through the doorway. Naruto stopped in front of the occupant, and gulped. The two stared each other down, waiting for the first move. "He has to do it. He _has_to." thought Naruto feverishly, well aware that his cold sweat was visible. The door slammed shut behind him, and the shadow moved to turn on the light.

The bulb stuttered into live, casting its cold, sullen rays onto the shadow. Sasuke sat, watching and waiting. An audible gasp escaped Naruto before he could hold it back.

"Naruto."

His name echoed with a tinny quality in the bare room. The voice still had its pride and spoke with a business-like air. Sasuke sat there, just sat, looking his visitor up and down. He stood. He started forward. Naruto's throat ran dry. He tried to form a sentence, but Sasuke got the better of him.

"S-Sa- Sasuke..." he stammered, standing perfectly still. His heart felt like it was trying to run out the door, and he could tell how obvious his ragged breathing was. It was embarrassing.

Without a single word, Sasuke stuck a hand forward in offering. Naruto stared at it wide-eyed, trying to avoid those sheer black irises that seemed to look right through him. A cough bought Naruto ought of his reverie, and he grasped the hand before him. A handshake. A simple handshake, to sum up all the years, the fighting, the gratitude. A _handshake_.

"Good to see you up." He said, not quite sure of what else he could say. Their hands lingered on one another for a few pregnant seconds. A warm blush surfaced on his cheeks, and he speedily withdrew his hand, safe for further embarrassment. Sasuke seemed amused by it. He tried desperately not to show it, which only made the blush grow. Fuming, Naruto looked away, casting a fierce glower onto the cold floor at their feet.

"Thanks for visiting. It was getting pretty boring down here..." Sasuke trailed off, he too, uncertain of what to say to this man, his old rival, enemy, and best friend. Naruto bristled. His flush dissolved in an acid expression, but the floor simply _refused_ to melt.

"Really... Sorry for saving your life then." He muttered darkly, the venom clear in his usually jolly voice. The prisoner froze visibly on the spot. The atmosphere in the cell was getting really awkward now. Naruto was half past caring and his irritation built up.

"I didn't mean anything like that..." The man said meekly, as he backed off towards the wall behind. It felt as though something had dropped inside of him as Naruto's anger subsided. The feeling was replaced by something he was altogether too used to. Guilt. Again, he felt like he was pushing Sasuke away, scaring him off with his confusion, a contrast to whenever he was dragging him back. It felt awful, not knowing where he stood, not knowing what to do. He sought his voice, and tried again.

"Sorry! I just- I'm sorry." He tried lamely. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you. I mean, what with all of the trying to get you back and then saving you-"

"Here's a tip," Sasuke cut in. "Don't say anything, usuratonkachi." His sombre face split into a small smile, one that spoke volumes while saying nothing at all. It caught Naruto so off-guard he almost turned and ran. But it was there. A smile. On the face of the lonely 'Avenger', the 'last Uchiha', was smiling at him. Blood rushed back up to Naruto's cheeks as he stood speechless. After all that had been said and done, this man was _smiling_ at him, and it was nice. He returned it shyly, but averted his gaze.

The door opened once again and the ANBU's bark made them both jump. "Time's up, Uzumaki. Let's go."

Naruto's face went through a series of modes before he growled an agitated "Fine!" at the officer. He sauntered out of the cell. He paused, turning to face Sasuke as he sat there on the cold floor, with a sorry look. "Those eyes really give away a lot." he mused, smirking inwardly.

"I'll see you around, bastard." He rounded off, shooting one last grin to the Uchiha, who grimaced back, in between a conflict of sheer annoyance and utter joy. The ANBU tapped his foot impatiently and made to seal up the door again. Naruto caught a quick mumble of "Loser," before the door slammed shut, severing the contact.

The officer marched off and Naruto trailed behind, a smug grin slapped all over his visage. Inside, Sasuke sighed.

"That was annoying," He lied.

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**OH NOES! I couldn't decide where to stop, so feedback on length would be peachy. Please. And I don't pretend to know the geography of Tsunade's offices, but there may as well be some emergency cells hanging around, if the Hokage ever feels the need to become a tyrannical despot real quick. Like now. GRIN! Sasuke seems way OOC, but wouldn't you be if you were locked up with yourself? Also, I know some people really hate broken japanese, so I'll only use terminology and "Usuratonkachi" because it just sounds great. ****Now, I do hate to bring the subject around to this again, but as I said before, it does work, and I wouldn't honourable GGTree-sempai if I didn't. Watch and learn, piggy07:**

**IF YOU THINK MY STORY IS _SO_ BAD YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE _A REVIEW_, I WILL MAKE SURE TO STOP _ASAP!_ _REVIEW!! ... DOOOO IT!!_**

**Meanies... Ha, I should be grateful I have 6 when others only get 1. I'm a spoilt child! Plus I'm not even _updating _all that quickly, due to exams (or sheer laziness :D). But, regardless, I love hearing your views on this piece of cr- this story.**

**STAY TUNED, REVIEW!**

**GreengageTREE**


	5. Of Looking Beneath the Underneath

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter V - Of Looking Beneath the Underneath

**COMMENTARY**

**Wazzaaa... Indeed. Here's Chapter V (give her a sticker!) and i hope you'll enjoy this as much as you have been lately. Blood Zephyr returned! Now I definitely have at least two constants (one being my best buddy and you, but hey, it's still a number!) :) and thanks also to MicKEy ML for your review. And those who've got me on alert. I'm touched! :'D I feel _invigorated _by the feedback, and so I continue... once I shut up.**

**If anyone cares, which I'm sure you don't, I feel very confident about one of my exams. And terrified for the others. OH GAD! ...Ranting is _so _much fun, hee hee!**

**GO FORTH, KIND SIR OR MADAM!**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi. The man in the mask, who got about as worried as a real scarecrow when the going got tough. He was hardly one to be jostled, save for a few near death experiences. And this was not one. So why was he busy antagonizing over his tea and itching to run around like his hair was on fire? Straw catches very quickly, perhaps. Not to mention Kakashi was God's gift to women in the hair department, so of course he'd be concerned about that. The way it stood up, yet leaned lazily to the side, no wonder chicks fell all over him.

Like this waitress here. She was near harassing him slap bang in the middle of the cafe - _at peak time_- while it was clear he was very busy worrying his pants wet. It seemed as though she was trying to slip him an extra plate of dango without the manager noticing! Scandalous. He'd just have to ignore it and retain his pride as a nice young gentleman. Honestly, young people these days showed no respect for veterans.

Kakashi gaped from behind his familiar mask. "Did I just _think _that??" His eyes reared in fear. Meanwhile, the poor pushy waitress was quite clueless to her customer's sudden alarm. Realising he'd left his seat, Kakashi sheepishly dropped back onto it, shooing the poor girl before he broke her heart.

"I suppose it's only right that i'd turn senile so quickly," he pondered, resigned. "I feel like I'm going _grey _here." Spying his reflection in the surface of his tea, he chuckled a little. "Gotta love genetics."

Senile or not, Kakashi was still worried. It was all Naruto and Sakura's faults. But that was due to Sasuke, who was only such a problem because Kakashi mentored Team 7. Which was Iruka's fault. _He _wouldn't be teaching if it weren't for Sandaime, who was in turn given power by Shodaime and Nidaime. But the Hokage position was invented by Shodaime, and _he _founded the village so it was _his _fault. Damn idealistic hero. Look at the mess he'd made!

He downed the tea in one thirsty gulp and smacked his lips, leaving the cafe and strolling through the streets nonchalantly. Kakashi was in limbo. He was a third wheel in matters beyond his control, and he had the perfect view of the arising eruption of old grudges and new... mutiny. Heh, he should mention that snippet of poetry to Jiraiya. Anyhow, the fine machine was running down, and he didn't want to stand still and take it. If his dear subordinates were going to be attacked, he'd attack back.

This was why he was so frazzled. Sasuke's return (regardless it being to the hospital first,) was a sore topic for the old team, but it didn't mean they weren't happy he was here, after all was said and done. The grass was greener with all of them together. Over in the other field, people wouldn't be so willing to share their peaceful village with a known deserter, and murderer. _Especially _since it was 'Uchiha', their 'number one rookie', spawn of the cursed and twisted clan. It was clear that someone was going to rain on Team 7's parade and get Sasuke executed or something drastic like that. Kakashi wouldn't put it past the most powerful and familial country in the shinobi world.

Sasuke was a threat - that much was crystal clear and common knowledge. He would rock their worlds, for better or for worse. To top it all off, Kakashi was suspicious that there was something else going on between his cute kids that they weren't telling. Naruto seemed to be loosing sleep, and Sakura seemed oddly distant. His Icha Icha senses tingled. Of course! It was the tell tale sign of a broody love triangle! He guffawed unwittingly as he walked among the flurries of shoppers. "I'll have to give Jiraiya _that _one: He's been itching to write about Naruto for years!"

"Give Jiraiya what...?"

An inhuman growl pinned the jounin to the dusty road. Kakashi sensed the impending Naruto prowling behind him and struggled like a rat in a trap.

"I'll try this again - and you _will_ tell me! What're you telling Ero-sennin about me?"

"I wasn't really going to tell him anything!" He tried lamely. Naruto shuffled to face his old sensei, fierce blue eyes held captive by knotted brows and a pout gracing his lips. "Please stop glaring; your face is too cute to have any effect on a pervert like me." The younger man paled, choking on what was probably just air.

"You! That's just_ l-low_! I mean - even for y-you!"

"My, Naruto-kun. Did you really think such a thing as gender would stop me?" Kakashi smirked smugly at Naruto's panicked state. His grin widened visibly. "From what I gather, you'd be more appreciative of male company in any case." Teasing Naruto was so fun!

"Wha- what? Whaaat?? Who told you I was gay?" Naruto was now as white as a sheet. Who'd thought he could pull it off what with his dark tan? "I mean! I'm not! What gave you that idea?!" His fright had dissolved into a grumpy frown of frowns.

"So am I right?" he smiled pleasantly. "Oh come on. Like I'd tell anyone." Naruto looked unconvinced, and the jounin gave up.

"Just don't tell Sakura. I may've laid off of her since I made it to chuunin, but I don't need her knowing why."

The older man considered his old pupil, his sensei's son. He could see the Yondaime's old genes working their magic on the fresher jounin. The resemblance was uncanny. It was unbelievable that people still denied the connection, what with it being so obvious and all. The added feel of responsibility and the command of authority he seemed to emanate only added to the effect. Naruto was a man now, and one that stood firmly in his sandals. Said sandals would only get bigger and harder to fill soon, particularly if Naruto still hoped to be Hokage like his father was before him.

"There were some serious hotties going for that exam." Kakashi drawled, with an air of reminiscence that seemed way too perverse for comfort.

"Kakashi, not needed." said Naruto. It felt like the tables had turned in the teacher-pupil relationship, which has altogether slightly disturbing. "Anyway! I don't want to talk about all the hot losers I beat. I wanna talk to you!"

"Au contraire, we already are, Naruto-kun. I suspect it's about Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi tried his hardest not to sound too interested, or for that matter, too weary.

"Don't call him that, sensei." He chided disdainfully. "And yeah, it's about him. I went to see him this morning."

"How was he?"

"Eh, not great. But then, he's been locked up for a coupla days so who would be great after that?" The two rounded a corner on their meander through town. "Nah, he's good. Kinda... docile. It was a little weird."

"Hm, that is weird for Sasuke. Maybe he was surprised." guessed Kakashi, noting how Naruo's eyes grew wide. He looked for a bit longer. Nope, he's just confused. "Some things never change..." he breathed, the nostalgia sickening his walking buddy. "Surprised to see _you_, in all your grown-up glory, that is."

"Oh!" and it dawned, despite it being lunch time. "Oh. _Oooh... _What're you saying, sensei?"

"Augh!" Kakashi slapped a hand to a forehead miserably. "First things first, don't call me 'sensei' when we're discussing this. It makes me feel old and you seem stupid! Stupider! Second thing, you are incredibly slow and I can't believe you passed the jounin exam with a distinction. Hell, even _genin_ can 'look beneath the underneath!'" Kakashi paused in his rant when he picked up on how close they'd gotten to Naruto's flat. Once more, he smothered a smirk to enjoy it later.

"You, sir, are a _disgrace!"_ Kakashi swung an arm out to point full length at Naruto's childish button nose, who was rightfully bewildered. "_Go home and think about what you've done!_" He choked, reigning in the seriousness and trying_ so hard_ not to laugh. With that, he turned and stomped off into the cheerily chattering crowds, abandoning his poor ex-pupil at the door of his apartment block, thoroughly befuddled.

* * *

Sakura tapped a foot impatiently on the cement landing outside Naruto's door. He didn't seem to answering. Funny, that. See, she'd had this wonderful idea that she would drag Naruto's lazy ass out of his house of depression (double entendre!) and convince him to yell at Hokage-sama so's they could see Sasuke. And yet, she had a _teeny_ inkling that he wasn't actually _in_ his flat. She'd been warned on her way by a distraught Shizune that Tsunade was a tad on the angry side. Was there a connection? Probably, but for Naruto's sake there'd better not be. Especially since this was a special effort for him. It was useless for Sakura to visit Sasuke, she was over him and he plain didn't like her. Even now! They hardly knew each other. Naruto, though, had this 'gift' of connection with that uptight bastard.

"Sakura?" Speak of the devil! "What're you doing here?" Naruto seemed confused as to why he was on the wrong side of his door.

"You mean to say, 'What am I doing here, not answering my door for two hours and _not running away_ from an untimely DEATH!'" Inner Sakura boomed. Outer Sakura just clenched her teeth, knowing that was enough to cause a bowel movement on Naruto's part. She smiled a pleasant and deceptive smile, and began her attack.

"Hello Naruto. Where have you been so early in the day?" Her sickly sweetness oozed out, and Naruto wore a look like a deer in headlights.

"Early? Hey, that's not funny!" He grinned. "I was just -" He realised too late what the outcome would be. Sakura wouldn't be overjoyed if he'd been to see Sasuke first. "Err... Umm..." Trailing nonsense he began the unlocking ritual, praising whichever God would care for the distraction.

"Naruto, tell me where you went..." Sakura said with overtones drenched in malice.

"Uh, S-sakura, I'm kinda... reeeally busy right now..." Yes! The locks were off! Go, go, go! "So," Naruto slipped into his doorway before she had a chance to enter his home. "If you'd come along another time, heh heh." He cowered from behind the door, and gently closed it on her face.

From the other side of the thin cardboard, Sakura's indignant screams and shouts promised certain death the next time they met. He leaned on his door as the screeches died down, with his eyes firmly shut.

"Oh!!"

Naruto's eyes shot open, the evil blush returning to his washed out face. "So that was what Kakashi meant. _Man_ I feel dumb."

He felt strange about the turn of events. If Kakashi was right, then there was definitely some joy. About what, however, Naruto wasn't exactly sure. Was Sasuke really that happy to see him? And why didn't he expect his old team mate to visit him, even after saving his life? And why did Naruto suddenly miss him, despite saying good bye to him nigh an hour ago?? Naruto adopted Sakura's teeth grinding habit, determined not to chew his hand off as per usual when he was lost in his sea of anxieties.

"Damn it..."

* * *

Orange rays of autumnal sunlight cast blue shadows around the office, its rays reflected off the stacks of paper, giving an ironically angelic glow to Tsunade's current desk accersories. The busty woman lolled her back and grunted with the last of her effort. She stretched and yawned a bestial yawn, and threw a casually glazed look at the sheet before her. It was a permissary note for Naruto to visit the Uchiha. Her brown eyes focused on the note, casting over the sloppy signature she'd planted on it in the midst of that morning's stupor.

"That brat... He shouldn't have been visiting the Uchiha yet. Not until the old farts had finished executing the boy." She sighed wearily, taking up the note and lifting her feet to rest on a relatively smaller pile of paperwork.

"He's gonna cause me all kinds of problems now. I bet he doesn't even realise the gravity of his little crush." She pondered. The paper slipped from her limp hands, and settled onto the dusty floorboards. "Kid still wants to be Hokage as well?? I may be a medic-nin, but I can't do miracles!"

Tsunade pushed over various stacks and unearthed a half-drunk bottle. She lifted it soberly. "Here's to you, Wonderboy. Good luck, kid. You'll need it." She swished the bottle under her nose, inhaling the whiff. "And _I_ need a stiff drink." Tsunade concluded, as she downed the bottle's remaining contents ruthlessly. The bottle smashed into fragments as it was introduced to the floor.

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**Shakespeare is funny. Especially when you see the kick your English teacher gets out of reading Romeo and Juliet _all by himself_. I'm sorry, but it gets a little brainwashing when you watch _every bloody film interpretation _and read it as often breathing _air_. I think all those High School fics with Kashi-chan as the Lit. 'teacher' has finally made its impression on me XD Que sera, sera, et ça m'est égal. ROFL!**

**Some comic relief this chapter. At least I _hope_ it was comic. Who can judge, eh? LOL, when I spellchecked this I noticed a case of ENGRISH! Never thought it would happen. I recently realised just how much I use italics. Does it annoy anyone? I'm worried over it like some kind of... _thing! _Ah! _I did it again..._ :'( Anyway, I'd like to double Sakura's entendre. I watch too much Scrubs...**

**DOMO ARIGATO!_ REVIEW BUTTON ENCLOSED._ STAY TUNED!**

**GreengageTREE**


	6. Of Playing Silly Buggers

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter VI - Of Playing Silly Buggers

**COMMENTARY**

**Welcome, welcome, one and all. I _promise _this story is more than a fluffy drabble of whimsical nonsense (much as I'd like it to be, hur hur hur...). I have a _plan _now (of sorts) so bear with it. Well, that and the terrible OOC-ness everyone's noticing. Sasuke was weird due to going slightly crazy, but he'll be back to his usual self... (ALARA). And Naruto will be self-explanatory. Or is. Like he noticed when he was talking with Kakashi, its as if Naruto is growing up and Kakashi is reverting. Maybe to conserve the 'cute genin' factor? That, or I read too many OOC fics. That's right, blame everyone else...**

**Anywho, many thanks to piggy07, Halskr, Blood Zephyr and silver-eyed for their reviews, and everyone else who reviewed earlier or put the story on alert. I'm touched! And thanks to those of you who spot my mistakes! TT-TT ****One question to you all, however. Should I make the chapters _longer _or just plain cut down on the drabble? (In the story or here? LULZ) _You _decide! Interactive fics... ¦)**

**WITNESS THE DRAMA! ...Or at least what I wrote...**

* * *

"Ow... Ow... AH! CRAP! Ahhh... Ow..."

"So how much do you think Hokage-sama drank yesterday evening?" The frail figure of Koharu kept a generous distance from the dangers of what made up most of the office.

The floorspace surrounding the desk was littered with the shrapnel of a night's heavy drinking. Shards of clay bottles lay in their dusty graves, a booby-trap for all those who disturbed the sleeper, especially during her hangover. In the middle of it all, the Hokage was slumped over a particularly extensive project, snoring and blissfully unaware.

"Uh, guessing by the - ow - amount of pieces there are, I'd say - ow - about, 10 bottles? Give or take." Shizune tip-toed around the pieces on her path to the desk. For reasons unknown, she was barefoot. A rather large and jagged shard of clay planted itself in her sole. "Shit! Not againnn...!" Shizune cradled the offended foot in her hands, retaining a stork-like balance that really should have looked more elegant.

Koharu merely watched, catlike, and with a look that said "If you test me once more, I shall come down on you like a ton of bricks!". All the while, Shizune strove on towards her master, letting rip an "ow" with each step. Ton Ton's dry squeals were like a cinematic soundtrack to the commotion.

"Shizune, I fear this tactic is failing. Please remove yourself from there, and we can find you some other shoes." Koharu croaked impatiently. Shizune sighed dramatically with defeat and retreated, accompanied with more peals of "ow". Ton ton peered up at his keeper, and set about dancing his nimble trotters over to Tsunade. His wet snout nuzzled the woman's toes, producing weak giggles from her. Koharu was having none of it.

"Hokage-sama, Homura and I have some important issues to address you with..." Koharu paused to glance Shizune up and down. From her disrupted slumber, Tsunade groaned audibly. "... And we would like to know the whereabouts of Shizune's shoes, which were last seen in your possession whilst you were intoxicated." At this, the Hokage laughed. Withdrawing a hand from her lap, she dragged the poor shoes out from under the desk, and they slipped from her hands to fall beside her chair. Shizune scuttled over and collected her shoes, slipping them on.

"Don't misunderstand, we _will _discuss things with you, Hokage, if only you could grace us with sobriety, or some other sign of seriousness."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just catching up on -" Tsunde raised her head to catch the title of the project " - Fire safety measures in built up areas." Shizune shared a skeptical look with Koharu, who cleared her throat angrily.

"Fire safety _aside_, Homura and I wish to know if you have chosen a successor."

"I have." she stated simply. Tsunade propped herself up by the elbow, and inspected her other hand, picking and the nails.

The older woman blinked. "And they are...?"

"Why should I need to tell you?" Tsunade challenged, the slur in her voice beginning to fade. "It should come as no surprise anyhow." With that, Tsunade slumped forward once again, burying her head in her arms.

"Ah yes. Uzumaki Naruto." It was like Tsunade could hear Koharu's lip curling away despite being some feet from the desk. "The boy who has a renowned history of troublemaking and shows little competence as a ninja. And a boy whose origins are so delicate, that the village won't know, and will never accept it." The words hit home like hail.

"He'll make them believe it!" Tsunade growled. "And then he'll set a damn fine example for generations to come. Everyone will accept him."

"...I understand he visited Uchiha Sasuke yesterday?" challenged Koharu, her face impassive, waiting for the answer that was a win for her by default.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"We understand there may be an... ulterior motive behind that visit that certainly would not constitute as a 'fine example'. As far as we know, no Hokage have ever held criminals or deserters in such esteem."

Tsunade's head ached, and her rising temper was coaxing a vein to show on her forehead. "That," she spat, "Is none of your damn business. What's Naruto's is Naruto's, So drop it."

The two women engaged in a fierce battle of stares, whilst Shizune and Ton Ton cowered under the tension of the room. Oddly, Tsunade's determination grew as her head ache was made worse, forcing Koharu to end their stare-wars.

"Very well, I shall relay this to Homura." She said stiffly. Smoothing down her front and chancing one last glare at Tsunade, Koharu turned to leave. "Good morning."

* * *

"Sakura?" The surprise was evident in his voice. Sasuke held his prime position on the floor of his cell, directly in front of the open door. Sure enough, Naruto had come visiting again, and he'd brought a friend.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling?" Sakura busied herself with fussing over the man. Naruto simply watched from the doorway at the heartwarming scene.

"Better for being locked up and not moving more than an inch." Sasuke intoned. Sakura let out a forced "Ah ha ha" in agreement. "But also better for you saving me from death. Thanks." Sakura stared at the corners of Sasuke's mouth, which curved upwards slightly. Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke could smile?

"Uh..." Sakura was thrown off-guard, and forgot to pretend she had a crush. "It was nothing." To this, Sasuke gave a snort. Sakura was slightly relieved that some madman wasn't dressed up as Sasuke pretending to come off all nice to her. Naruto frowned, at what, he wasn't sure. But he was remembering just how pissed off Sasuke made him in the past.

"Oi. Are you going to sulk in the corner the whole time?" Sasuke drawled. He looked at the man on the floor and snorted back.

"Who's sulking?" he muttered as he sat down beside his old team. Naruto returned to his thoughts whilst Sakura chatted feverishly to Sasuke about everything he'd missed in the years he'd been away. It was as if Sakura didn't remember that Sasuke had left to betray Konoha. As if she didn't care they hadn't talked since then. As if he hadn't broken her heart. Naruto unwittingly growled under his breath.

Unaware that Sasuke was watching him, Naruto began fidgeting. It was getting uncomfortable listening to a conversation steeped in pretence. Did anyone realise that this was really wrong?

Seeing Naruto's agitation, Sasuke called Sakura out of her verbal diarrhoea. She glaced between the two men and sighed.

"Um, I need the toilet. I'll be back, 'kay?" She strode out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto sat still and quiet as the voices of the guard and Sakura died down, and her footsteps deadened along the corridor. Naruto's glower was affixed to the gritty cement floor on his other side. Sasuke grimaced at his expression.

"What's up? Been thinking too hard?" Sasuke said impassively. Naruto shot his glare at Sasuke's blank face. How could he still poke fun after everything that's happened?? Sasuke was sure he could see steam rising from Naruto's head.

"Thinking too hard!" he spat. "It's more than you'd do!" He knew he was losing his temper. He didn't want to be hard on Sasuke, but that was outweighed by his need for release.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke was beginning to snap. "If you were thinking as much as you say, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Huh! What's that supposed to mean?" Affronted, Naruto rose. Looming over Sasuke didn't make him any less annoyed, however. It proved to piss him off even more when the man's face hardened.

"You are such an idiot. I was wrong to think you'd changed, to think maybe you value things a bit more." Sasuke pushed himself up, nearing the blond jounin. "Do you realise you're visiting a _deserter?_ Why the _hell_ are you here?"

"I know your a deserter, you prick! Don't give me attitude after leaving for so long!" he yelled, his fists balled tight. Sasuke faltered slightly at the words. "I _saved_your sorrry ass and this is the thanks I get? I even managed to get you back home, so give me a break already!"

"Give you a break." Sasuke repeated. His voice was dangerously low, and his retreating steps confused Naruto. After such a long period of separation he realised he was losing his touch for reading the other man's every move. Who was he now? What were they? Sasuke wasn't letting anything on. He spoke simply. "Fine. You can go now. I didn't even want you to come."

"Heh, you..." Naruto smirked at him, at a loss of what else to do. He sniffed, in an attempt to come off as unfazed. He cast one last overview of Sasuke before turning to leave. "Didn't want me to come," he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

As he took the last step out of the dank cell, time slowed down.

"Don't you dare come back." Naruto caught the last words from the Uchiha, already too far out to turn back. Don't come back? Naruto wondered why, and why his chest felt tight and his face hot. He wouldn't dare. Not if Sasuke said. No matter how hard it would be.

* * *

Sweeping the loose strands of her glossy pink hair out of her face, Sakura stiffened at the view outside. There was Naruto, stalking away from the Hokage building, and the stormy aura surrounding him was practically visible.

"Honestly," She sighed. Sakura had only snuck away for what, 5 minutes? And already the two of them were on outstanding terms again. Naturally, that meant Naruto was standing outside.

"On the bright side, I won't have to go back and pretend I want to be there..." She said, poking her chin cutely, feigning innocence.

"Be where?" Shizune's voice floated around the corner, and the assistant's head popped out. Sakura laughed her faux "Ah ha ha" once again, and flapped a hand nervously. Instead, she quickly snatched a pile of books out of Shizune's stiffening hands and rushed off down the corridor.

"Sakura, no! Those are for the library!" the shrill screams and thundering footsteps ran through the building, and 'normality' returned to Konoha's hive of activity.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The man looked around, a spiteful sweat breaking over his brow and matting his unruly fringe. His scowl was set, no thanks to poor attempts at hiding it. Eyes widened at the sight of his two persecutors and his frown flipped into a thin smile.

"How can I help you?" If ever was an important enough time for Naruto to practice his shoddy idea of courtesy, it was now. A few feet behind him and wrapped in heavy scarves and coats stood Konoha's two wisest elders. ...What were their names again?

"Good day." the old lady nodded curtly. "Uzumaki, my colleague and I wish to impart some wisdom to you."

Naruto shifted on his feet nervously, like a cow being threatened into a corner. What the hell did they want?

"It is simple, we shan't keep you long." the wrinkled man said, the creases in his face seemed deeper for boredom, or perhaps irritation in being out in the chilly autumnal weather. The two began strolling away down the road, a cue for him to follow. As they walked, Naruto racked his memory for their names. After all, they'd harangued him plenty for the pranks of his childhood. Unfortunately, they halted before he had the chance to recall.

Their sour looks hadn't softened in the lightest. He felt like a small child again, about to recieve the scolding of a lifetime. Although, he wasn't all too surprised.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Keeping in mind your... awkward upbringing, we realise that some normal teachings of morale and such may have passed you by. Despite this, Konoha cannot tolerate your unorthodox practices that 'cross the line', as it were, and especially not from a jinchuuriki with your typical record of... misconduct."

"Huh? What is this about?" Naruto asked cautiously. Hadn't he been a _good_boy all these years? Wasn't he the one owed all the countless favours he'd done for Konoha. As far as he knew, there shouldn't have been any reason why he should be reprimanded. He was a jounin just turned _18_, for goodness' sake!

"To be plain, it's to do with Uchiha Sasuke." The man ground out, his grouchy composure a sure sign of how little he liked being out in the cold, over some brat.

"With Sasuke?" Naruto blinked. "What?"

The man struggled for words before saying "Specifically, your _relationship _with Uchiha. You must know it is dangerous conspiring with criminals."

"But he'd not a criminal!" Naruto cried, his anger over the dispute with Sasuke getting the better of him. He wondered why he was defending him so much, considering how much they clashed.

"He is a deserter, and was under Orochimaru, who was a continuous threat to our village in his time! You should realise that someone with that nature of background is difficult to trust."

"Yeah, I do, but _I _trust him. Isn't that enough?" He challenged, despite himself. he wondered about that. Sasuke had abandoned him more than he'd ever done the village, or at least, it'd hurt more. Naruto didn't understand why he trusted that guy so much. It seemed foolish, and no doubt the elders agreed.

"Uzumaki, we and the Hokage know you well enough to accept your efforts for the village, but its people do not. They would trust Uchiha less if _you_ were associating with him." The elderly man stole a glance at the lady, who nodded once more, before continuing.

"It's similar for you. Listen carefully. You will lose the little trust you've bought over the years if you continue visiting Uchiha." The words sunk in, finally sending the message he'd ignored these past weeks. Naruto swallowed thickly.

"You've been warned, stay away from Uchiha."

The elders turned as one person, and slunk away, leaving Naruto dumb-founded in the street.

He was aware of a rush of wind and the arrival of a familiar presence at his side. It was Kakashi. He faced his superior, though his eyes didn't see. Kakashi's stern glare searched his ex-student as he spoke.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there's a law against homosexual relationships. And if there isn't, they'd sure as hell make one soon."

"What??" Naruto exclaimed. "Who said anything about a relationship?! That's the _last _thing on my mind. Those guys should stop playing silly buggers and stick to the facts!" he grumbled. He stomped off down the street, adding a quick, half-hearted "I'll see you around, Kakashi-sensei." as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Kakashi sighed, his gaze wandering towards the bare trees.

"Silly buggers, eh? But he's the one playing..."

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**A note on silly buggers, in case no-one gets it, look up the words based on "bugger" in the dictionary and _all will become clear..._ Yup, its official, I read _way _too much Discworld (hey, it's good stuff, I'll be sad to see it stop). "****Shan't"...I think I've really excelled in my knowledge of old-peep-speak! Anyone know if it's spelt correctly? Once this far in the story, you notice how your spelling just _falls apart_. I think I got everything though (?).**

**Incidentally, I have a tip about washing hair. If you like your scalp, _don't _shampoo while listening to Linkin Park's 'One Step Closer' ...It really hurts! And also, excessive playing of F-zero games and eating coffee icing before sleep may lead to dreams about racing at 400kmph... ...and paedophile maths teachers...**

**Again, I'd like your feedback on the story, especially on the length of the chapters (is it too short?) If there's too much commentary, don't hesitate to tell me to shut it. I'll do it! So, reviews, please. I know there's more of you there,_ reading away..._**

**SO STAY TUNED! AND _DO_ REVIEW!**

**GreengageTREE**


	7. Of Easier Decisions

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter VII - Of Easier Decisions

**COMMENTARY**

**Welcome back, y'all. I much appreciate how much interest this thing's getting, especially since I've never done this before. _Much love and typed kisses for all!_ Dragon77 gets _two _kisses for reading and reviewing within... something like 3 hours of Ch VI. I mean, woah. And an extra explanation for Halskr and anyone who's confused: Naruto and Sasuke got all natty at each other partly out of frustration, of not knowing where they stand, so you can call it stress. But, before the events of Ch VI, Naruto didn't realise (or want to, maybe) his visiting Sasuke was so bad. Blood Zephyr, I'm glad I made you hate the elders so much! :D And silver-eyed... I'm not giving anything away yet (tap of the nose)!**

**Oh, in case some people need a key to work out obvious things, phrases in all italics are like memories. Or thoughts. There won't be any 'separate' flashbacks, since this is a story, not a screenplay or something. We'll jump that hurdle when we get to it.**

**Sorry this got out late, I had to (_insert excuse)_ so in the end, (_insert sob-story)_. Lol, no. I had some exams was all. I need to sort out my priorities!**

**ENJOY THE SHOW...! ...But it's not a screenplay, wtf? :3**

* * *

The sun was setting over Konoha. The busy comings and goings at the Hokage complex had died down, and only the last few ANBU strolled into the building for shift-work. The Hokage had locked up her office, leaving herself and some suspicious bottles inside. That was a common sight for her ANBU to see, especially after rough days like the one that was sliding off the horizon now. It mean only one thing. This night would be as unpredictable as Tsunade's drunken actions. Although they were used to it, some of the ninja still found it unbearable being called in, and receiving the most far-fetched orders ever to fall on ears.

Tonight's lucky winner knocked lightly on the door, pulling her mask over the automatic grimace that wouldn't seem to leave. It swung open on practiced hinges, and Tsunade's glare caught her full in the face.

"Listen," She barked, her words deceptively pronounced. "I want you to do something. An' you have to _promise_, 'n' promise me you won't say a _word_!" If it were not for her wandering eyes, the ANBU might have deemed her sober.

"But first things first!" She raised a finger away from the bottle curled in her hand. "I'm not as drunk as you are... thingy. I've only had..." Tsunade seemed to be counting invisble bottles in the air above their heads. "... A few." She finished pathetically. The ANBU shuffled nervously in her sandals.

"Anyway! I want you," She pointed at the ninja. "To go over to Uchiha's cell," She waved her hand offhandedly in the concerned cell's general direction, and the ANBU waited for the words. "And let him go..."

"G-Go, Godaime-sama?" The officer spluttered. "You mean, you want to set Uchiha _free?_"

"Yeah." The older woman crossed her arms, and the visible hand resting on her elbow glowed faintly with a chakra that promised nothing too healthy. "So are you gonna go now, or do I have to let him out myself?" She stumbled forward convincingly, startling the ANBU. She caught Tsunade, intercepting her journey to her floor.

"Godaime-sama, you're incapacitated. I can't allow you to leave until you're feeling better."

"Oh, goody." She groaned at the floor. The ANBU began steering her towards her chair, but Tsunade glanced up at her, and straightened.

"Psych." she grinned, albeit a little messily. The ANBU stood disbelievingly, taken aback. "Go NOW!" barked Tsunade, and the officer jumped into action, and out of the door. Once again, Tsunade was left alone in her office. Her lazy gaze drifted out of the window. Outside, the sun had finally ducked out of sight behind the mountains.

* * *

_Don't you dare come back..._

Sasuke's words haunted Naruto as he lay with his head embedded into his worn pillow. In the graduating darkness, he frowned. What was the guy's problem, anyway? All he'd done was visit, put that undeserving bastard out of his misery. Naruto knew _he_ wouldn't complain if a frickin' _maniac_ visited him if he'd been locked up inside that dank cell.

_I didn't even want you to come..._

It was bad enough to be unwanted by strangers such as the villagers. To be unwanted by someone he'd known for so long, someone he'd sought for during the crucial point of his ninja career, and someone who managed to make him happier, angirer and sadder than anyone else could, was painful. Like a headache, indigestion, and something else entirely, all at once. He turned in his narrow bed and curled into a fetal position. For a moment, he allowed himself to be human, and the ninja fell away. The boy lying in the dark was lonely, so lonely. All the friends in the world couldn't stop him from feeling so. It was so unbecoming for the weak child in him to appear, Naruto willed him away and straightened. Nothing would get better if he went about like a kid.

Adults... There was something about adults that Naruto felt alienated by. He'd noticed as a child the things 'adults' would do when they thought they were in the right, and to him, it had made so little sense. Was it fun to trample the lives of others to control an island? Fun to learn all the world's ninjutsu, without having any friends to share with? Fun to make rules and laws, and _paperwork? _Naruto knew he was no longer a child, but he still felt as though adults were a different species, thinking and working on a level he would never understand.

_You've been warned, stay away from Uchiha..._

Those elders may be wise, but Naruto was willing to bet he could make better advisors out of Academy kids in a _week_. Stay away? What right did they have to stop him? Was there any good reason as to why he couldn't see Sasuke, locked up or not?

Naruto mulled over these questions, regretfully aware that yes, there was the perfect reason not to see Sasuke. It all boiled down to politics. Naruto hated politics. He loved his village, and wanted the best for it, so much so he would become the strongest ninja. But the way politics worked simply irked him. All the lying, deceit and tough decisions, he'd had enough of doing those already with his childhood hardships. He was still lying through his teeth, even now. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be Hokage after seeing what a cock-up Tsunade-baachan's government was becoming. In his honest opinion, Konoha was screwed the minute it had been _considered_ that hauling in a gambler and a drunk for the prime position as leader was a good idea.

Who's fault was that, anyway? "Oh yeah," Naruto mused. "It was mine."

He lay perfectly still for a moment, still neck-deep in the swirling mess that were his thoughts. In his mind, he weighed out his options, the possibilities, considered everything. He knew that if he stood a chance at becoming Hokage and sussing out this whole mess about deserters, clans and whatnot, he'd better not get into the elders' bad books. It was a little too late for that, he decided. Besides, why should he get chummy with the very people who he wanted to save Konoha from? As drowsiness caught up with him, he lazily stretched out and arm, his fist clenched tight.

"It's decided," he mumbled, eyes drifting closed. "Screw being Hokage until Sasuke gets out. I'm visiting him tomorrow and then we'll set things _straight_..." His arm fell to his side with a muffled thump. "It's a promise of a lifetime..."

* * *

It was chilly today, and above all else, dull. Ninja mooched about on the streets with little or nothing to do, while shoppers shied away from the steadily freezing outdoors, settling for bars at the most. The markets were closed, the stall-holders stuffed up in cafes drinking coffee at eating stew whilst staring glumly towards the grey skies outside. Shinobi searching for an escape from the damp frostiness would slip in behind various glass doors and order anything from breakfast food to hard liquor, or press their frozen noses against the shining window panes.

Two particular ninja had been scouting the shopping area for quite some time. One was equipped with a clip board and a pen, the other merely scooted about, glancing through shop windows with a longing look towards the cheerily crackling hearths beyond.

Of all the pointless missions to be given at the start of winter, these two unlucky ninja had the privilege of assessing fire safety in Konoha's hot-spots. As they bummed about, a single conundrum nagged. How on Earth was someone expected to start a dangerous fire when everything was barely dry enough to catch light? Surely summer, even _spring _was the most useful time to check for fire hazards. There were no barbecues going, and tiny ovens only allowed for so much sake and water to heat at any given time. The Hokage must have been expected a meteor shower when she dispatched _this_ waste of a mission.

Oh yes, the Hokage was one who could sit indoors testing the safety of her fireplace, warming up sake without a care in the world for the underdog! The sullen ninja chewed on his pen thoughtfully. "I could kill for a piping hot sake right now..."

His team-mate's head popped out from around a corner, shaking warily. Sighing, he spat out his pen and with it gashed a black line through yet another box.

* * *

In the side-streets, Sakura puffed laboriously on her gloved fingers, clapping her hands together in some vain attempt at generating a little heat in her numb body. Just arrived from a meeting with Kakashi at the K.I.A. memorial, Sakura was already chilled to the bone. She wondered briefly how Kakashi-sensei managed to stand outside for so long with catching the 'flu. She marched stiffly towards Naruto's apartment building, barely feeling her heavy treads on the stairs. Every unpleasant crunch of the autumn's frosted leaves under her boots made her wish she couldn't hear. Sakura felt a head-cold coming on, which was just a bittersweet cherry on the top of the mountain of horrible ice cream in her life. There was simply too much of it on her plate right now. Which was why, she was trudging over to Naruto's flat, to share.

Sharing may be good, but if the news she'd brought was any indication, it wasn't always fun. She sighed, and her breath crystalised in the air, settling on her coat collar. As her teeth began to chatter, she rapped her gloved knuckles on the battered door.

And waited.

"He'd better not be out again. I'm freezing my ass off here!" She grumbled into her coat. There was no answer. She pressed a rosy ear to the door and listened. Not a sound.

Eyes shut, she stepped away from Naruto's door. How was he going to take this if she didn't tell him in time? If he heard, or saw something, Sakura wasn't sure who he'd kill first. Sasuke-kun's name was probably high on the death-list. "Which sucks, since he might actually be a decent guy now..." thought Sakura, now dragging her feet back along the path. It surprised her how little she minded he was technically a criminal. From where she stood, he was the same, akward and confused twelve year old who turned down every girl when he needed to look hard. She giggled to herself. It was cute how Sasuke's childishness deceived him.

Hopefully he'd grow up fast, though. Death appeared imminent. Sakura had a whole brainstorm full of people and reasons to kill Sasuke, at the latest drama wouldn't do much to improve that detail. She hoped Kakashi wouldn't do anything dumb with the information. The adrenalin was pumping through her, draining the flushed colour from her cheeks. What worried her the most, was being unabe to help. If only she knew where Sasuke was right now.

Sakura found herself walked out to a cross-roads. Knowing she wouldn't find Naruto fast if he was busy, she resigned herself to patrolling the streets for any sign of either of her team mates.

"Please be okay..." She prayed.

An unconscious sniffle sent a strange smell surging through her nostrils. It felt... warm. It reminded her suspiciously of burnt plastic. The wind blew spitefully, carrying the odd smokey odour through the neighbourhood. Sakura turned to face it, tears forming in her squinted eyes. She saw something, and her mouth fell agape.

"What the - ?!"

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha! That'll teach _you_, other authors! Bah, this chapter took a few head-aches. It's so short! I couldn't decide how to break things up, since my master plan needed some repairs after it fell through (lol, typical Becca). Sorry. I wanted this chapter to be uber long, but I may have to save that for next week. It'll be huuuge!**

**Mmm... Warm sake... wait, I don't even _like _alcohol! So, Wikipedia gladly disclosed unto me the way of the heating of sake. It makes it nicer to drink come winter, and masks the taste of cheapy-wine. I'm pretty sure Tsunade drank it warm in the anime. Sometimes. :P**

**I myself am a little confused as to why the story is set around November-time and at the moment it's June in the real world. Maybe it's November in my head. Well, it did rain for a whole day. Like a sea spray. In _London! _It happened. :'( Cold November Rain...**

**STAY TUNED, PEEPS! 'N' REVIEW... S'IL VOUS PLAIT...**

**GreengageTREE**


	8. Of Fiery Irrationality

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter VIII - Of Fiery Irrationality

**COMMENTARY**

**Willkommen, Kindern. This chapter's double kisses go to Halskr, who, when I woke up in the morning after Ch. VII, had _already done me a review_! Hats off to the two _new subscribers_ too. _Review..._Blood-Zephyr and silver-eyed, I'm sorry I did that cliffie. Really, I am. I hated that last Chapter. Should I re-do it? ****_Tree hugger_... man, that was _uncalled_ for. Fine, you get strong language now (a _reward?!)_! :P Plus I don't even _like_ my greengage tree. It's a real bastard!**

**Now! I said I'd do you guys a bumper chapter! By all means I mean to... But maybe next week. My exams only just ended. Sowwy. Writing a good chapter will be fun. ¦D I don't want to give anything away! Unless... I post it... ...**

**_BTW! If anyone's interested in critiquing a Kakashi x OC story, _piggy07_ would love to hear your views. She's going spare!_**

**ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, BANANAS!**

* * *

Voices... They're pretty loud. Someone must be coming. "Shit!"

"I have to get out of here..." the figure slowly unfurled from his cramped crouching position in the tree-tops. Below, on the brick-paved paths winding around the surrounding buildings, footsteps and hollers followed a band of panicked men.

"They say Uchiha's gone missing, too!"

"What is the Hokage thinking, letting Uchiha come back in the first place?"

In the foliage, the figure clenched his teeth. It was to be expected, of course, but direct insults still hurt.

"Hey! What are you doing here when you could be _helping_?" One more man stampeded down the street towards the rabble. The others turned to him, with looks of frustration adorning their faces. One of the taller of them, who seemed to be the ringleader, stepped forward.

"Don't you think it's _strange_ for this to happen right when a criminal returns to the village?" He inclined, his sinister tones reeking of danger. The newcomer's eyes flickered towards the groups' expressions. It seemed clear they didn't want to be stopped. Without another word, the smaller man turned and ran back up the street. From up the road, a wind blew a foreboding and distinct smell of ash straight under their noses. Malevolence glowed in the ringleader's glare.

"All the more reason to find Uchiha, and kill him."

The hider in the trees kicked off from the worn bark, propelling himself away from the murderous gang. This was no time to be found outside, alive or dead. Taking one last glance over his shoulder in case he'd been noticed, he spied the rosy red flames, and the thick billowing smoke towering and twisting in the high wind.

This was _definitely_ not the time.

* * *

He stared dumb-founded out of his window. Gritty, black dust clouds were being swept across the street outside. Naruto stood in his apartment, still clad in his pajamas and monster hat, staring. Well, it wasn't everyday you saw something wierd like smoke flying outside your window. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Naruto donned his black sweater and orange cargoes, and snatched an apple from a bowl before slamming his door shut behind him. Then he remembered it was winter, and that he'd left his keys inside. Cursing, he throttled the door handle.

"Fine! I guess I'll just freeze, then." muttered Naurto darkly to no-one-in-particular, taking a spiteful munch out of the apple. He scampered out of the apartment block and onto the deserted street. "Let's see what the fuss is about."

As Naruto ran against the wind, the smoke filled his lungs, choking him. With his eyes squinting, he could barely see two feet in front of him. He stumbled onto the dusty path. The ash in the air was still warm. After crawling around 6 empty blocks, Naruto found what he'd hoped he was wrong about.

Licking up from the buildings all around the centre of town, were flames. As far as Naruto could see were streets burning. Straining his ears he heard the crackling of timbers, and the distant shouts and screams. He had to find someone. He leapt onto a nearby awning, making his way to the roof of a burning building. Immediately he regretted it - The heat was unbearable and the smoke filled up his vision and burned in his throat. He coughed repulsively, shutting his eyes tight. Losing ihs bearings, he toppled from the disintegrating roof.

Before he hit the ground, Kakashi was underneath him, arms outstretched.

"Naruto, get off!" He groaned, his knees buckling under the weight of the young man. Naruto's senses returned and he jumped out of his sensei's arms.

"Honestly, when am I gonna be able to stop carrying you everywhere?" He sighed, brushing himself off. "I guess you like my hugs that much, huh?"

"Shut up! It's not my fault if you want to hold me all the time!" Naruto cried, his throat hoarse from the smoke. Kakashi wasn't sure if his red cheeks were from the heat or something else. "How cute! And_ queer_..." He mused.

"Alright, another time." He said, waving his hand. "Listen, we need to find everyone to make sure things are okay."

"What do you think I was doing, Kakashi!" Naruto hollered, still pissed off from Kakashi's teasing.

The grey-haired man looked his ex-student up and down, a finger on his chin. "Hmm, from what I saw, you were suffocating yourself like an idiot."

"Well, do _you_have a better idea, Mr. Know-it-all?" The blond man shot back, his patience fizzling away. Kakashi laughed jovially at him, before replying.

"Follow me, my young apprentice." Kakashi bounded off through the wall of smoke. Naruto tailed him until they reached the hospital, where a crowd of children and injured men jostled around the few medic nin on the steps.

"Naruto, they'll need help in there. I'm going to look for more stranded."

Naruto nodded, and Kakashi left him. Braving the heckles, he forced his way through the crowds and into the building. He craned his neck over the field of heads, searching for some trade-mark sign of pink hair. As he sucked in his breath for a shout, a force from behind caught him in the small of his back. Verily, he choked.

"You clown! Don't crowd up the hallway!" He spun around to see Sakura, arms full of dressing cloths, and gripping a bottle of ointment under her chin. Needless to say, she was aggravated.

"You don't need any help?" he coughed back, punching the air back into his lungs. Sakura stared at him disbelievingly.

"Naruto, look around you." Sakura groaned, exasperated. "You're one of a hundred _untrained_ people I could choose from. _I don't need your help_. Get lost!" She barged past him, and rolls of bandages bounced out of her arms, onto the floor.

"It doesn't take a medic-nin to dress a burn." Naruto pointed out, gathering the fallen bundles. Somehow snatching the bandages back, Sakura shoved him away. Without another word, she was dodging through the crowds and out of sight. Naruto stood in the busy foyer, feeling slightly put-out. He'd chased his thoughts for a while, oblivious to the urgency of fire around him.

"Um, Naruto-san?" The chatters rushed back into his ears and Naruto turned to face the desk nurse from the other day. He smiled. "Please," she said, "You're blocking the foyer. Maybe come back later?"

The smile sunk, and Naruto began dragging his feet towards the doors. The smoke outside caught his eye, and he remembered just how close the flames were to his home.

"C_raaap!_" he screeched, thundering out of the hospital complex and back onto the streets. Despite the dry, cold air threatening to freeze him from the inside out, Naruto sped back through the streets, counting the blocks off as he neared the apartment building.

He stared. It was alight. His home, was on fire. Surely no-one was inside. No-one to stop him running back in? He barreled into the doors and up the stairs to the second floor. Praying he'd forgotten to lock his door, he rattled the knob until it scraped along the ground, letting him in. The adrenalin was finally taking effect as he turned the flat upside down.

"Wallet, weapons, headband,"

Panic coarsed through him. Over the background noise of crackling, he could hear approaching voices, shouting frantically. Their chakra rippled distantly. He heard the entrance doors collapsing inwards, and footsteps crunching on splinters and cinders.

"Anyone in here?" The call sounded muffled to him, despite his wide-open door. Naruto ignored the calls, favouring his hunt for the team 7 photograph. He was certain he'd overlooked it. A shout of "Byakugan!" below coupled with a gritty metallic wail from somewhere above made his heart leap into his throat. The footsteps clattered up the stairs.

"Naruto!!" Hyuuga Neji yelled, "The building will collapse!" He was right in the doorway, but Naruto seemed not to hear him. He needed to find his things. He had to save his home. This was all he had left. Neji strode in uninvited, and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Come out now or you'll injure yourself!" he commanded, concerned by the man's skittish behaviour. Naruto turned to Neji, unaware of the tracks down his dusty cheeks, and the salty tears in his eyes.

"I can't!" he cried. "I can't leave here, it's my _home_!"

Neji shook his head. "It won't be worth it if you're hurt." He said softly. Reasoning with Naruto had never been easy.

"I'm _already _hurt." The man whispered, staring around the carnage. The room was getting hotter by the minute. Neji moved to lead Naruto out, but met resistance. "Let me look for one more thing," He gabbled, shrugging out of the other man's reach.

"Naruto, stop it-" Neji tackled him onto the grubby floor and pinned him there.

"Neji, let me go! I need to find it! Lemme _go!!_" screamed Naruto, the sobs already threatening to surface. Neji pulled them back onto their feet, all the while keeping Naruto's arms firmly locked behind his back. He thrashed and kicked. "Let me find it! I _need _it! Please!" he bawled, allowing himself to cry openly in front of Neji. It wasn't as if Neji hadn't seen him cry, but now more than ever, he had no shame.

Wordlessly, Neji hauled him out onto the landing, where beams had fallen ablaze from the ceiling and littered their path. His charge wept bitterly, dribbling all sorts about "my home" and "the photo". There was no way to get out of the building but up, through the gaping space in the roof. Ignoring Naruto's blubbers, Neji strained his eyes and calculated their escape route. The Byakugan sharpened his vision, turning the world blue. behind the deteriorating walls, Neji could make out lines of ninja drawing up chakra. It was only a matter of time before the fire was doused.

He turned to Naruto, whose arms were still firmly in grasp.

"Can I trust you to get to safety?" As he spoke, Naruto's streaky face straightened. "We need to split up if you want to get out alive."

"...Okay." He breathed. Neji patted him on the shoulder, the condoling expression make the bitterness boil over inside Naruto.

"We can exit up through there on three." said Neji, releasing him.

An exit on three. It seemed a bit unfair that Naruto was going to leave his home for the last time through the roof. He hadn't even managed to move out yet! Well, the opportunity was here. It would only take a jump, too.

"Three," Neji tensed beside him. Three seconds... And it would be gone. Team 7's photo was still in there. Surely he could go back for it if Neji took three seconds to _jump_. He'd be real quick, compared.

"Two," Naruto licked his lips, bracing himself for a sprint. Outside, the shouts of justu echoed in the streets, followed by the roar of rushing liquid.

"One!" He was off like a rocket. As Neji sailed out through the roof, streams of water danced their way in. Naruto ducked behind his door, not noticing how the paint peeled. A surge of heat met him, and pricked his already-sore eyes. Smoke billowed around the ceiling, and flames twisted about. Finding the photo wouldn't be easy. Naruto scrambled over to his window, desperate for air. He reached the window sill and groped about. The fire drew nearer, the intimidating heat enveloping him. He only had so much time. Naruto knelt to search the floor.

Glass shattered above him, and rained on his head. The sharp pieces burned and stung. The window, now non-existent drew in the fresh air, and the flames picked up. Naruto could barely see two feet ahead of him, and only had his sense of touch to save him. As he crawled about blindly, the shards dug into his gritty palms, his swaet bled into the cuts. What hope was there now? The wounds stung and burnt. Naruto coughed up smoke - his throat felt like sandpaper. The heat was to much and the little oxygen left fed the growing beast that was the fire. As his eyelids drooped, the diorama of smoke and flame faded into black.

He hit the floor.

* * *

The streets were filling all around with ninja. Water sailed around the canopy of Konoha's buildings. If they weren't watching the houses and shops as they smouldered into oblivion, everyone was watching the skies. Sasuke bet they all heard about his release too. There were bound to be more people like those thugs from earlier, maybe worse. He reflected the day's goings-on from the bow of a bare tree, well away from the crowds of central. From here, he could see the clouds of smoke drifting away on the winds and out of town. Lines of ANBU looked like ants crawling down the rock-face of Hokage Mountain. The Hokage's offices were untouched.

He'd been surprised, when a random ANBU woman strolled in and said he could go. She didn't seem to be in control, either. But hey, whatever floats their boats. Konoha was renowned for its craziness, and Sasuke was living proof, in every degree. On the most part, he hadn't expected two unlikely events to coincide like this. He gets set free and a _fire_ breaks out? It was _so very_convenient that Sasuke was a talented fire-element user. He glared at the loud villagers crowding around the hospital, and arguing with the ninja in the streets. Surely everyone had it out for him by now.

Then, he saw something interesting. An apartment building was collapsing. It looked familiar, and Sasuke was certain he'd been in it at least once...

"Is that - _Naruto's house?_" He couldn't believe his eyes. Sure enough, the building fell inwards, sending glass shards and splinters shooting up and out. An expulsion of black smoke filled the streets and the roof quickly followed. "He'd better not be in there!" Sasuke jumped onto his feet and dashed down the bare trunk of his perch. He snuck around the village as fast as his un-exercised legs would allow him to, ducking behind corners when shinobi crossed his path. Hoping and praying he wouldn't find anything bad, Sasuke arrived the apartment block.

By now, the fire had been doused and those ninja had moved on. Where Naruto's home once was, was a soggy, black wreck. There was no way he was still in there. "Naruto wouldn't be as stupid as to stay in a burning building, right?" he mumbled, as he crept closer to the mess. He listened. down the road, ninja were still fighting fires. Distant shouts and screams fell on his ears.

A groan issued from underneath a sheet of corrugated steel. There! A hand waved uselessly, still groping about in the dust. Sasuke scrambled over to it, and lifted the sheet up, peering at the hand. It was tan, and grimy with sweat and ash. Cuts adorned the blood-painted palm. Who was it? Heaving the sheet away to clatter into a pile, Sasuke knelt down beside the man, and saw the tell-tale cheek marks.

"N- Naruto??" Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's fringe, and pulled an eyelid with his thumb. A blue, bloodshot eye stared back, but without reaction. "You idiot, how did you let this happen?" said Sasuke through gritted teeth. Naruto growled incoherently, forcing his eye back shut. At least he's half awake, thought Sasuke.

Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke hauled the jounin onto his back. "Listen, I'm going to treat you, since the hospital's so jammed. Don't complain." He started for an abandoned building that still seemed intact. No-one would come back to this part of town for at least a few more hours. It had to do.

Once inside, he lay Naruto on a beat-up, crispy looking counter. Naruto coughed, his chest repulsing at the fresher air. Sasuke grimaced at the blackened spittle that issued from the chapped, bloodied lips. He had no idea what to do. But, he'd seen how freakishly quick Naruto's healing rate was. Could it cure near-deadly burns ? He watched closely at the cuts on Naruto's palm. Already, the bleeding had stopped, and visible clots formed over the gashes.

"Amazing..." He breathed. Naruto must have heard him because he's leaned his head towards his voice, in an inquisitive manner. Sasuke raised his voice. "Sleep, weirdo, and you'll be fine." he drawled aloofly. For the first time since he'd reached Konoha, Sasuke relaxed a little. No-one was here to berate him. He watched over Naruto's sleeping form, amazed and the stirring inside of him.

What was this, anxiety? He'd felt it before. A long time ago, when he still had family, or something close to it. Maybe seeing his old team-mates had rekindled some lost feelings inside, whatever was left of Sasuke's mind that was human, that still hoped. He shook his head, and slumped against a charred wall. This was something to deal with later, along with the villagers witch-hunting him, and Naruto beating him up (or at least trying to) for being a jerk or something.

"I can't wait..." Sasuke muttered, as he gazed at the sleeping man's soflty thudding heart. For now, Sasuke just watched.

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**Ah! _Finally_, it's done to a degree of OK-ness. My thoughts at this moment are, this took freakin' _ages!_ And its even a little late. Damn. Anyways, let me say that I've never been in a burning building, nor had my home destroyed. I hope it was realistic!**

**I feel it for people who are busier than me. They find time to write some pretty amazing stuff, and here I am, leaving cliffies when I run out of bite. TT-TT And... I kinda... got hooked on Homestar runner stuff... Like the Trogdor game. _Good stuff_. I may have to split the gates into different stories, but I'll keep youse posted on that. :) Oh! Sorry for anyone who wanted fluffiness. This story is becoming more "General" than "Romance", so I changed the genres. There's still fluff to come though! Today we have _action!_ :)**

**THANK YOU FOR TO READING MY STORY. REVIEW!**

**GreengageTREE**


	9. Of Difficult Searches

GreengageTREE: KONOHA GATES Chapter IX - Of Difficult Searches

**COMMENTARY**

**_Finally_, Ch. IX! There's been more than_ 20 reviews_ and _over 1000 hits_! Thank you so much! Let me never say I'm mediocre again. Thanks to Blood Zephyr, silver-eyed, Halskr, Dragon77 and piggy07 for their reviews, it was good to know Ch. VIII wasn't as ridiculous as I thought. Dragon77 will notice that I was late posting again. ...Let me never complain about authors' slow updating again. Excuses: Sims, Minesweeper, summer cold, Gaia, Homestar runner, erm... they're all terrible.**

**About that bumper chapter I spoke about...! The word count for last chapter was _huge_(in comparison). Like, 3,000 plus... :l So, I'll do another semi-long'un sometime. Tough titties! Hopefully, there will be more 'nice touches' though. Aaaww... **

**Since I can't keep silver-eyed (and Blood Zephyr) in suspense 24/7, on with the story! Btw, I think you know what the story is before _I_ do. Sorry, once again, for leaving you all hanging.**

**SIT BACK AND RELAX...**

* * *

"Hyuuga!"

Neji pivoted, his tied hair sweeping over his shoulder. A faceless ANBU officer strode across the road towards him. His sharp vision told him there was a jealous scowl hidden under the stiff, expressionless mask.

"What is it?" He asked, seemingly calm for someone who'd just rescued an idiot from a burning building.

"All clear in the North district. Were the buildings on your street clear?"

"Yes, mostly. There was only one trapped person, but he escaped with me." Distracted, Neji brushed some of the ash off his shoulder. He realised then just how aggravated he'd become whilst coaxing Naruto out of the apartment block.

"Are you... sure?" the ANBU questioned. He gave the officer a puzzled look. "I mean, I saw you escaping, but no-one else."

His eyes widened, confusion visible in his milky white irises. The ANBU fidgeted anxiously. _Surely_ Naruto had gotten out. He'd been by Neji's side the whole time, right? How come no-one had seen him? Something was direly wrong.

* * *

It was fascinating, watching those deep gashes stitch themselves up. If he looked closely enough, he could make out the tiny splinters of glass, being ejected from the wounds... In that respect, it was also kind of gross. Sasuke turned his head away, feeling green for watching Naruto's insane healing in process. Insane was the word. He'd known Naruto to be hard-headed, but this was pushing it. Was it really the Kyuubi's powers that made Naruto do this? To think that Uchiha and the Shodaime had once controlled that beast. Yet, here it was, nursing a kid like some sort of... doting mother. Incredible.

He activated his Sharingan, and the three spokes spun wildly in his scarlet irises. Focusing on Naruto's body, he squinted. The evil chakra that seemed to pour out from the man's abdomen was repulsive to look at. No doubt his whole body was wreathed in the stuff. Sasuke closed his eyes, reopening them to reveal his steely black irises once again. He watched long and hard over the sleeping Naruto's form.

Niggling thoughts rose up from the recess of his mind, but he readily blew them off. Worried? Who was worried? Sasuke wasn't worried. Why should he be? Naruto was brilliant, in this scenario. He'd healed himself fine and dandy before, why shouldn't he do it again? These slits and burns were nothing compared to... Sasuke gulped, the guilt surfacing like oil. This was nothing compared to the Valley of End, when Sasuke had... _killed _Naruto. At least, any normal person would've died. A chidori through the heart was _nothing_ to be scoffed at.

Regardless, Naruto had survived, truly demon-like, and to this day, had no scars that Sasuke knew of. It was _fascinating_. How he could wield his prisoner's power like this, and how the demon felt obliged to heal his jailer, almost like it _wanted _to do it. Sasuke laughed mirthlessly. Naruto probably never even had a _common cold_ in his life.

A string of harsh coughs jerked him out of his thoughts. He shot a glance at Naruto, whose chest was heaving erratically. That couldn't be good. Sasuke glided over to the counter-top where he lay. There, Naruto writhed in his sleep, looking desperate, and choking on air. He was in obvious pain. It reminded Sasuke of himself, at that time. Sasuke glowered at the disturbed sleeper.

_That _time. The night the Uchiha was massacred. The stench of smoke and blood had filled his mouth. Tears had dammed up in his eyes, had mingled with sweat and grime making him feel sticky and dirty. He hadn't been able to breath or see. It had been painful. He'd lost his family, his home, his pride. All because his own brother -

Naruto's desperate wheezes crescendo'd. The coughs racked through his body, and Naruto visibly shook. This was definitely _not good_. Sasuke wondered, as he towered over the fidgeting form, how he looked like he was drowning, or like a dying spider clinging to life. _Cling to life_...

He pulled Naruto up roughly into a sitting position. The coughs weakened into splutters, and Sasuke slapped a whisker-marked cheek lightly to rouse him.

"Wake up, Uzumaki. You need a drink." He pulled the man around to lean against a scuffed, charred wall. Wanting to avoid too much interaction, Sasuke set about finding something for Naruto to drink from.

Meanwhile, Naruto's lids slowly opened, revealing his blue, still-bloodshot eyes. The surroundings bewildered him. The room looked as though a herd of cows had stampeded through it. Under his sweaty palm, fine black dust clung, making his hand slip against the counter-top. "Let's make that a herd of _flaming_ cows." he mused.

He groaned hoarsely, lolling his head to one side. "Damn _right_ I need a drink." he whispered. "What happened to me?"

"You ran into a burning building and let it collapse on you." droned Sasuke, who had appeared by the counter with a cracked earthenware bowl. "Don't ask me how I found this thing." He stated, hefting the bowl in hand.

Naruto stared in disbelief. "What're you doing here?? Weren't you locked up?" Suddenly he stiffened, the mistrust blatant in his posture.

"I _was_ locked up." Sasuke said, placing a finger on his chin in mock-thoughtfulness. "But I was let out for no reason. And then a fire broke out, and no-one seems to want me out anymore. Can you figure it out? I can't."

"Bull crap!" Naruto yelled, regretting it immediately as his voice cracked. "You started the fire, didn't you!" It was a statement more than a question.

"Hey! Don't start pointing the finger when I just saved your ass!" Sasuke said, bristling. He stomped over to the blackened kitchen sink and tried the taps.

"You saved me, huh? That's not funny, bastard." Naruto growled. Water gurgled sluggishly out of the spout. Sasuke held the cracked bowl under its spluttering stream.

"It wasn't meant to be, it's true." He countered, calmer now that the accusations had stopped. The water spilled over the bowl's edges, and Sasuke twisted the faucet shut. From his seat on the counter, Naruto shrank away from the approaching bowl-laden Sasuke.

"What're you gonna do with that...?" He stammered. Sasuke gave him and exasperated look.

"Do you want a drink or not?" Naruto hadn't loosened up. He sighed. "It's not poisoned, so stop acting stupid, idiot." The bowl dripped water down his arm as he lifted it up to Naruto's eye line.

"That's not what I-" Icey cold water drowned out his retort, the chipped pottery bowl knocking against his teeth. Despite his thirsty gulps, a strangled indignant noise rose from his throat. From behind the offending bowl, Sasuke flashed a thin smile at Naruto.

"You're such a child," He teased. "I expected more from you after all these years, but I still wind up _babysitting_ you."

As his teeth ground against the bowl, Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke, about as pissed off as his 'babysitter' was amused. He gulped down the last mouthfuls of illegally cool tap water, despite the stinging in his sensitive teeth. With the last gulp he breathed out roughly.

"We're the same age for crying out loud! I'm a _jounin,_ so stop calling me a kid!" To his annoyance, Sasuke kept his scrutinizing little smirk well fastened to his pasty visage. Naruto reddened, realising what the other man wasn't saying. He was such an adult that he ran back into a _burning flat_. Real mature.

"For your information, I was looking for something really important, so don't even try it."

Silence ruled between them as Sasuke rinsed the bowl under the tap. With his back to Naruto, he set the bowl on the counter.

"Why did you risk your life like that?" He said quietly, determined not to show his face to Naruto.

"What? It was _really_ important. Unique, even. Irreplaceable..." Naruto ventured, shifting his gaze to the left. "And I didn't even find it..."

Sasuke turned, and was met with a far-off expression on Naruto's usually care-free face. Obviously, this was something not to pry into. After all, things had felt out of place when he'd lost his family. Was it the same thing for Naruto? No, he'd better let Naruto sort himself out before any pressing questions.

There was another trifling matter. What was Naruto going to do now? "More importantly, what will I do?" pondered Sasuke inwardly. It was hard to be selfless these days.

* * *

Once more, the streets echoed with the thundering of sandals on stone. Neji panted harshly as he arrived at the remains of Naruto's apartment block. Blood pounded in his ears and the veins in his temple surfaced as he scanned the scene with his Byakugan. He searched under every smoked brick, every charred beam, and saw nothing. Fall-out chakra from the battle with the fire still surged around the ruin, confusing Neji in his exhaustion.

With a groan of frustration, he clenched his eyes shut, relaxing the veins to stop the Byakugan. How was he supposed to know where Naruto had gone? That man was the embodiment of stupidity so great that he bordered on _genius_. Giving in, Neji jogged around the area, calling out amongst the skeletons of homes.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's head shot up, eyes wide and blood red. Why was someone here? He looked at Naruto, and realised that he shouldn't be here at all. Sasuke kicked himself mentally as he sprang to his feet and Naruto's side.

"Woah, what's up with - Mmrrf!" cawed Naruto, cut off as Sasuke's hand clamped firmly around his chapped mouth. Sasuke looked out of the open doorway with a wild expression on his face. Frankly, it was creeping Naruto out. So, he took efficient and immediate action. He bit down. Hard.

Naruto felt the poor finger tremble between his teeth, and he watched with sick amusement as Sasuke's face twisted to contain a threatening yowl of pain. Sharingan eyes leered at him, and Naruto regretted it immediately. He'd forgotten just how spooky the Uchiha were.

"Naruto!" The men stiffened again, ears ringing in the deathly silence that followed the call.

The voice was louder, closer. They were going to be found.

Cold sweat formed on Naruto's brow. Nervous was an understatement, he was _terrified_. They were going to be found, and Sasuke would be arrested again, with added charges, and Naruto would be accused of accomplice, and that wouldn't help his campaign for Hokage in the _least_.

"Not on my watch." Sasuke said quietly. He tugged his hand out of Naruto's mouth, and massaged the finger distractedly. "We're leaving." Naruto was briefly amazed. Sasuke had known what he was thinking about, without so much as a glance.

He followed him through the barely recognisable house, Sasuke dragging him further and further into the darkness, until they reached a back door.

From the street out front, the sound of sandals slapping against the road echoed into the ex-kitchen where the two escapees had been.

* * *

The line of houses was a sorry sight for sore eyes. Neji knew that Naruto couldn't have gone far. He had been in such a state, and there was no telling how much smoke he'd inhaled. "He'd better not be passed out, or I'll have to carry him." Neji grumbled, glancing about the sullen, burnt out buildings.

Footprints, stark against the black ash dusting the street, lead from the ruined apartment block into the shell of a home. Intrigued, Neji followed them into a kitchen, and slowed his breathing. Surely, Naruto was okay. Especially if he'd walked in, right?

"Naruto?" he called out again. "Are you here?" The room was filled with the kind of silence that pressed against the ears. It was, to say the least, uncomfortable.

On the dirty counter top, the ash had been misplaced. There were finger marks brushed all around, and a large gap. Someone sat there, Neji guessed. A tap dripped guiltily into a grimy sink. In it, a cracked bowl glistened with droplets of water. "Well," Neji thought, "At least _someone_ was here recently..."

He delved deeper into the remains of the home, keeping his wits about him. It was way too quiet for Neji's liking, and he was _very_ sure of what he liked.

* * *

In the darkness, Sasuke fumbled with the latch. It wasn't going to budge without a fight, or at least a loud scrape. Needless to say, it was a difficult process. Neji had made himself plain: Naruto was missing. At present, he was shushing Sasuke, batting his hands away from the door handle. Needless to say, it was grating on his nerves.

"Do you want to get out or not?" he snapped, as quietly as he could. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he made out the features of Naruto's affronted frown, and his angry glare, blinded by the darkness. "Alright then." Sasuke set about nudging the rusty latch away from the door frame, despite the mounting pain in his finger, where Naruto's teeth had dug in.

"Just a little further..." He mumbled. Behind his, Naruto was staring over his shoulder. The darkness was so much that after images of the fire burnt his eyeballs. Naruto strained his ears, alert of Neji's presence. He focused. Was that a shuffling of feet, a sigh of frustration? Only a thin wooden door stood between them and their freedom. Likewise, only a door stopped them being discovered. What a nice time they'd have explaining themselves in a ruined house!

Sasuke's hand on his shoulder made Naruto jump. He spun around to see an open doorway, and a dim alleyway beyond. A mischievous smirk spread over hid face.

"Let's go." He muttered, striding confidently into the alley. Naruto was oblivious to the eyes of Sasuke pressing onto the back of his head.

"He shouldn't pretend that he was hero," Sasuke fumed silently. "He _really_shouldn't." He leapt from the pavement and kicked himself upwards onto the rooftops. There had to be _somewhere_else they could go. Even somewhere temporary would do, until Naruto recovered, and Sasuke figured out what to do with his fairly limited freedom...

* * *

The door creaked open, revealing an empty, cramped room. The stream of sunlight pouring in through the open doorway ahead was painful, and Neji's hand flew to shield them. He stared about the room. Empty. Empty, with an opened door... Empty! He ran through the room and onto the alleyway. Empty!

This was suspicious. Where was Naruto if not in the house? Who else was here? Above all, _why was Naruto running away?_ Empty... Neji was furious!

* * *

**COMMENTARY**

**Sasuke's 'regular' three spoked Sharingan... not totally canon to the manga, really. But, I don't want to spoil anything for people. Also, I don't know all of what Sharingan can do, or the nature of left-over chakra so I improvised a little. ;) I don't know the past tense of crescendo, I guessed (Stupid first language, stealing other countries' words...). ...The OOC-ness returns! :s**

**- N O T I C E ! ! -**

**I've started my work experience now, which is why my updating has been... to be honest, crap. So! That should explain my tardiness. This notice was meant to go out _last_ weekend. Phooey! I suppose you'll want to know about holidays? In a few weeks I'll be in a french gite. And the week after that, I'll have people over, who won't want to write fan fiction. :'( If worse comes to worst, I'll be updating properly come August. :D**

**COME ON, FLAMERS! _REVIEW!_ **

**GreengageTREE**


	10. Not a Chapter, Sorry

**- N O T I C E ! -**

**Sorry!! :'(**

**This is **_**not**_** the long awaited Chapter X you're all expecting, but I thought it necessary to post up a little message about why it's not here yet, rather than leave you all in the dark (_again_).**

**I had mentioned in the notice on Ch. IX that updating is going to be crappy, but just incase no-one read it: I'm on holiday in France and won't have any access to computers or the internet. So it looks like updating won't even be crappy, more, _non-existant_. ****You could say that the story is officially "on hiatus", but that sounds dumb and it won't be for long. I promise! I want to see how the story ended too, believe it. **

**Anyway, sorry once again for getting your hopes up, but I hope you all have a great summer regardless. ... I'm not sure if this is against the rules... But I'll replace this with Ch. X when I get back. ...Roman numerals make everything sound cool.**

**See you soon! No need to bother reviewing today. '¦(**

**GreengageTREE**


End file.
